


Kingdom Come

by GingaBrit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Minor Relationships, Pre-Smaug, Protective Siblings, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingaBrit/pseuds/GingaBrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the battle of five armies, before the desolation and even before an unexpected journey. There was another kingdom to rival Erebor. The thing to remember, faeries don't play nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

    Long ago, before the Firedrake of the North, Smaug, wrought his destruction upon the kingdom of Erebor. The great dwarf kingdom prospered under the rule of Thror, King under the Mountain. Wealth flowed from Erebor’s halls like rivers, out into the world.

   However, Erebor was not the only thriving kingdom in Middle-Earth at the time. South from Erebor was a kingdom of white and old magic. On the fork of the Celduin River, was the land of Aron, King of the Fair Folk. This was the Kingdom of Urnoin.

   The Fae were a proud race. Strong and powerful, full of mighty warriors and steeped in magic. Most of the fae, however, were cold and cunning and some even say cruel. They had grown strong in their old ways. Strong and distant. Faeries were the only race left that remembered the first days of old.

   The king of faeries, had two children. His only son and heir, Alird. The boy was small, for his age. His mother, Laliliub, died in childbirth with him and the boy was born sick. His mind, was very sharp, even at such a young age he had a keen eye for puzzles and problems. He was also one for mischief, tricking the guards, pranking the maids around the castle.  He had the blue eyes of his father and his mother’s black hair. The ears were slightly pointed and his skin was the color of warm cream.

   Aron’s oldest child was a daughter. Hair of dark red, like her father, with green eyes. Liliana was a strong faerie. After her brother was born and she realized he would not be able to participate in battle, Liliana urged her father to train her as he would a son. To make her a faerie knight. The king, heavy with grief, agreed to her request. She would be one of the strongest combatants in her kingdom.

  Other races feared and were in awe of the fairies. Their power and fighting force made them one of the most powerful armies in Middle-Earth. But the land was changing, Aron knew this. The magic that had shielded them these many years would surely be their downfall.

*******

   When Thror unearthed the Arkenstone, the King’s Jewel, many leaders were going to pay homage to the dwarf king; Aron, knew this was his only chance to save his people and his children. And he would make any he deal he could.

   “Your majesty,” the dwarf went to one knee in front of Thror, a scroll clutched in his burly hand.

   Thrain, Thror’s son, glanced at his father but said nothing, Thrain had been summoned to the throne room by his father but Thror had yet to tell him the reason. With the presence of this messenger, Thrain had a guess this was it.

   Thror nodded and beckoned for the messenger to come forth. After he had the scroll he sent the dwarf away and unrolled the parchment.

   “Anything important?” Thrain asked his father.

   The King remained silent for a long while, his eyes scanning the parchment and humming to himself.

   Finally, Thror rolled the scroll back up and looked at his son, grinning, “Yes, important and very good for us,” he hopped off of his throne and began walking away.

   Thrain hurried behind his father, “And what exactly does that mean?” he huffed, confused by Thror’s suddenly good mood.

   “An alliance,” Thror boomed, not turning around, “With the Faeries from the south, that will but a fire underneath that Thranduil.”

   Thrain almost stopped in his tracks, this may be a good thing after all but only time would tell.

 


	2. Come together

“Seems almost ridiculous to be doing this,” Dwalin spat into the dirt from a top his pony, his hair standing straight up on his head, shifted in the early morning breeze.

                “Don’t be vulgar, brother,” Balin said from his own pony, he meant for it to sound stern but a small smile had crept onto his face.

                From behind another rider approached and placed himself between the two brothers. “Anything yet?” asked Thorin, son of Thrain. The young dwarf prince agreed with Dwalin, what was the point of meeting all the way out here, but he knew not to complain.

                “Nah, nothin’ yet. Winged rats will probably keep us waitin’ all day,” Dwalin growled.

                Thorin couldn’t help but laugh. No one really trusted a faerie and now his grandfather was willing to meet with their king. The rumors of the fae stealing children from their beds and eating them, luring men to their deaths, and kidnapping maidens to keep in their fortresses were not things one could ignore. But Thror somehow was going to.

                “They don’t have wings, they say,” Balin commented, “not all of them. The royal family have no wings but their eyes are said to be as bright as the most precious gems.”

                “There’s talk of King Aron actually bringing his children. Why would he do that?” Thorin asked, looking to Balin now.

                The old dwarf shrugged, his brown and white beard fluttering in the wind, “They’ve said King Aron is protective of his children, mostly his son. His daughter stays with her brother. She’s been trained in the way of the Fairy Army.”

                Thorin wasn’t sure what to think about that. Dwarven customs say women should not participate in battle, but most respective ladies at least knew how to swing an axe in self-defense. He’d also heard about how ruthless fairy warriors could be. Some using their teeth to rip out an opponent’s throat.

                The thought made him shiver and he looked forward again in time to see a large riding party moving quickly across the plain.

                “It’s time,” Dwalin said and they all turned their mounts and began to make their way down to the rest of the dwarves of Erebor.

                Thror had wasted no able bodied dwarf to accompany then to the meeting place he and King Aron had agreed on. A plain between the two kingdoms would serve well enough as neutral ground.

                Once the three returned to the group, Thorin joined his father and grandfather and then as one, the ‘”army” marched forward.

                Earlier Thror had sent out a party to set up a pavilion to take shelter from the elements. That is what Thror had said anyway, but it was known that the king under the mountain loved to show his fortune to guests.

                The two parties drew closer together and once the two were about 500 yards apart, they stopped. Dwarves and Fairies squaring off against each other in silence, sizing each other off. A light rain began to fall.

                At once both King Thror and King Aron dismounted at the same time. As they crossed they were flanked by two others. Thrain and Thorin flanked Thror. A knight and someone with a hood of a cloak drawn up flanked the Faerie King.

                They came to a stop and more silence ensued. Finally, Thror and Aron grinned at each other and clasped hands. Thorin relaxed and he noticed the person across from him relax as well. He had been focused on the king and now turned to meet the newcomer.

                He was met with a pair of green eyes looking at him from under the hood. A white hand reached up and pulled the hood off, letting a wave of red hair fall down behind. A girl.

                Thorin was struck. More than he thought he would be. He had been expecting a woman to be standing to the right of the king. The thought of how sharp her teeth were crossed his mind, as well, but he pushed it away.

                “May I introduce my son, Thrain,” Thror boomed, clapping his son on the shoulder, “and my grandson, Thorin.”

                As his grandfather clapped him on the back, Thorin had to resist the urge not to jump. Thorin and his father, bowed simultaneously and the faerie king smiled.

                Aron turned slightly and beckoned to someone with his hand. An instant later, a small boy, appeared between him and the woman. The boy grinned at the dwarves, not caring a bit how awkward the situation was.

                “And these are my children. Alird, my only son and heir,” the boy stepped out and hesitated for a moment, looking at his sister. A small smile crept onto her face and she dipped her head slightly, Thorin noticed. Alird nodded, then bowed elegantly.

                Grinning, Aron but a hand on the boy’s shoulder, then gestured to the woman, “And my daughter, Liliana.”

                Liliana dipped easily into a curtsy then back up, all with her sword hanging still at her side.

                Thorin was taken aback. This was the king’s daughter? He had expected… well he wasn’t sure what he expected. Someone more muscular, larger, maybe even ugly considering she had been trained as a warrior. Another thing was that her eyes weren’t bright like gems but were still striking.

                “Excellent,” Thror booked again, “come let’s get out of this weather, we shall speak inside where it is warmer.”

                Thorin knew his manners and let the two kings go first followed by the knight and his father. He offered his arm to the princess. But she just looked at him for a long moment. Eyes drifting from his arm to his face. After a long moment she took it gently allowing her to lead her across the ground.

                Where the rest of the dwarves were, Thorin caught sight of Dwalin snickering at him with Balin. The prince sent the other dwarf a nasty glare and then ignored him. Speeding up a bit to enter the pavilion.

**0.0.0.0**

                Liliana hated being involved in royal matters. She really wasn’t sure why she needed to accompany her father in the meeting with king Thror. She felt her father was trying to get on her good side but she wasn’t exactly sure why.

                The look on the dwarf prince’s face was quite amusing though. She wasn’t sure if Prince Thorin had expected her to be there either. She could see his thoughts as though she could see words on page. _Who is this? I thought she’d be uglier. Wonder if she eats children? Do you think she’s all there to want to be trained with a sword?_

Liliana was used to the stares and the weird looks. They didn’t bother her anymore, she was used to odd behaviors people sent her way.

                When her mother had died after giving birth to her brother. People expected her to hate and ignore her brother, but who could hate someone so small. Liliana had noticed the change in her father before everyone else. His mind was clouded and he was less vigilant than he had used to be. When he had found out that Alird was sick and would not be able to be able to do the things most normal princes do, Aron was devastated. He loved his son, there was no doubt, but without a strong king he was afraid Urnoin would be doomed.

                Liliana took the job of staying near her brother as much as she could. Being as much of a mother as she could be. Tending to scrapes, sending away the nightmares, playing his games. When she learned her brother would not be able to fight, too much physical exertion made him sick, she took up the sword for him. Training with the knights of the Faerie Court, she became one of the best with a blade.

                With this new life, her days in the court were difficult. Faeries were cruel even to their own. Lords and Dukes asked for her hand, to get their positions higher but she refused, mostly after smashing their faces in. Her suitors never really suited her. Giving her song or flowers, making her want wretch. Once they got to see her thorny side most did not treat her as a lady.

                When Prince Thorin had offered her his arm, she was taken aback. When was the last time someone had offered to escort her?

                She had finally come to her senses and let him lead her to the pavilion. From the corner of her eye she had seen another dwarf, with a black Mohawk, Thorin had glared and walked a little faster after that.

                The curtains were moved aside as they entered and heat fanned across her skin and sent goose bumps up her arms.

                A large table sat in the middle, with an equally large map showing both Urnoin and Erebor. Thorin released his hold on her and bowed to her which she returned, then they retreated to their appropriate sides of the table.

                Another dwarf offered her a chair and she sat gratefully. The long hours of riding had started to take a toll on her.

                She had never been around dwarves for very long. Some lone dwarves had come through Urnoin briefly but she had never really spoken to them. Liliana kept herself on guard, her hand not straying too far from her belt.

                The prince on the other side of the room had the same idea. He barely moved and they both watched each other carefully.  

                This was going to be a long day.

 


	3. Alliances Forged

“And how, exactly, does that work in my favor?” King Thror’s voice sounded in a more than a whisper.

Liliana sat straight up in her chair, she had been dozing slightly. The warmth of the tented pavilion had made her drowsier than she had anticipated.

The knight, Jory, that had accompanied her and her father, caught the princess’ sudden movement out of the corner of his eye. He chuckled and turned to her, “Eyes open, my lady.”

“Very funny,” she mumbled, stretching her arms out in front of her, “How is it going?”

As she said this, Aron slammed his hands down on the table, a loud crack emitting into the air, “Your ideas have sounded no better!” he shouted.

Jory looked at Liliana, “It is going, my lady.”

Liliana rubbed her temples and sighed. The conversation had been going back and forth like this for over three hours. Across the room, both Thrain and Thorin looked as bored as she felt.

Jory stepped forward to the edge of the table and bowed deeply, “Your majesties, perhaps we could all use a small recess then continue your conversation.”

Both Thror and Aron stared at the faerie knight for a long while.

“Perhaps we could finish on our own?” Aron said, looking at the dwarf king.

Thror nodded and looked at his son and grandson, “Go.”

Aron looked at his daughter and Liliana saw something in them that made her stomach tie itself into knots. A memory passed in front of her eyes, of a few days before they had left to meet the dwarves.

_Her father had called her into the throne room. As she entered, King Aron was pacing in front of his throne. He looked older than ever. His once dark, red hair was streaked with grey and his face was haggard and gaunt._

_“Father?” she asked, still standing in the doorway._

_Aron froze and looked up at his daughter. He managed a small smile and beckoned her forward. As she approached him, he enveloped her in an embrace._

_“My beautiful girl,” he whispered into her hair as she wrapped her arms around him._

_After a long while, he released her and held her at arm’s length, “Liliana. You know where we are going tomorrow?”_

_Liliana nodded, “To meet with King Thror of Erebor. Which I don’t understand, Father, there is talk that you go to make an alliance with King Thror. What do we need an alliance for?”_

_The king sighed and released his daughter, “For protection,” her murmured._

_“Protection!” Liliana never was one to hold her tongue, especially with her father, “Urnoin is protected by the greatest army in all of Middle-Earth, what fear should we have?”_

_Aron shook his head as he climbed the steps to his throne, “You are young, my child, you do not see the danger. The danger for your brother in the coming time.”_

_At this Liliana was intrigued. As her father sat on the throne, she climbed up at sat at his feet, clasping his hands in his lap with her own._

_The king hung his head sadly, “Our people are an ancient race, Liliana. Over the time we have taken our power and wealth for granted. Some of our kind rely on their glamour, their way to change their appearance with magic. They look down on the normal folk of Middle-Earth and hide behind our walls. If you had been born first, my fear would be assuaged, but just by a little. Our kind is on the verge of destruction._

_“On the night of your mother’s death, I had a vision. I saw our city engulfed in flames. Heard our people screaming for mercy but there was none given. I could not see the attackers. Your brother called to me in agony but I could not reach him and his cries suddenly became quiet as death. Our warriors were slain and scattered on the ground. There was nothing I could do.”_

_He fell silent, his eyes closing. Liliana felt sick. Urnoin destroyed? That was impossible. But visions were nothing to take lightly, especially with the Faerie. Their city burned, their people slain, her brother…dead. What did this mean?_

_“Father?” she squeezed his hand, “Is this why you’re meeting with Thror?”_

_Without opening his eyes, King Aron nodded. Liliana thought she saw a tear building up behind his eyelids._

_“We cannot let this happen, Father, we **will** **not** let this happen. I will do anything,” she felt her own tears building behind her own eyes, “Anything, father, ask anything of me and I will do it. Anything to prevent this.”_

_Aron opened his eyes and smiled sadly at her. He embraced her in his arms, her tears falling onto his lap, “You would make an excellent queen,” he whispered, “I know your loyalty is true and your heart pure. Thank you, my child.”_

As Liliana came back to herself, she stood and walked to her father and placed her hand on his.

“Anything you need,” she whispered to him, then left.

The kings watched as their kin walked out through the curtained entrance. Silence followed them and neither king made a move to fill it.

Aron thought upon his daughter’s words. She knew the risks, as he did. The feeling of ice cold steel sat in his stomach like a snake ready to strike.

“My friend,” Aron said to Thror, “I cannot keep dancing around this any longer. I have come here to ask you for help. I know I cannot do that without helping you.”

Thror tilted his head to the side, “I’m listening.”

“What do you know of Faeries?” Aron asked, when Thror did not answer he went on, “A Faerie woman can mate with others. If she mates with an elf, the child will be an elf, with a hobbit and the child will be a Halfling, even with dwarves, I have seen it done, the child will be as much a dwarf as you are. Only with men is there a detected difference, the fae in the child will show up strong. We are a rare race, Thror, you and your house would trump us.”

Sitting down in the chair behind him, Thror propped his head on his hand, “I don’t see where you are going with this Aron,” he admitted.

Aron drew a deep breath, “There is a saying, that if you own a faerie’s heart, you own one of the greatest treasures in this world.”

This got Thror’s attention and he sat up straighter. Truth about King Thror’s love of gold was well known far and wide and Aron hoped it would be enough.

“My daughter is beautiful as any maiden in the land. She is strong and will bear healthy children. She is a jewel to my kingdom for she is one of my most loyal and able generals. A marriage alliance will serve us both well.”

Thror thought on this for a long time. He sat silent in his chair, watching the Faerie King. Those bright eyes shone in Aron’s face. A face that was troubled and sought a way out, like a rat trying to get out of a flooding hole.

Finally Thror said, “And who would you want your daughter to marry. My son, Thrain, is already married and has three children.”

“Liliana is my crown jewel, Thror,” Aron watched the king’s eyes light up, “and I will see her cared for. My suggestion,” he felt a lump in his throat as he spoke around it with great effort, “Your grandson, Thorin.”

Thror gave him a smile.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

“How did it go?” Dwalin asked as Thorin walked over to him.

Thorin shrugged, “a lot of arguing nothing more,” he took a goblet of wine someone offered him. As he drank he looked across the way and saw the princess sitting down on the ground next to her brother as he drew on a piece of paper.

Those two were curious to say the least. The look the king had given his daughter was almost heartbreaking to look at. She had whispered something to him but Thorin had not heard. He had followed his father and the two parties had parted ways.

“Do you think it will be over soon?” Balin asked from where he was sitting by the fire.

‘Knowing my grandfather probably not. He is a stubborn dwarf, more than others it will take a lot to buy his allegiance,” As he spoke the words he saw all heads turn at once toward the pavilion.

Thorin turned and saw both kings step out, side by side. _Well, that didn’t take long_ , he thought suspiciously.

Thror was smiling and waving, King Aron looked nervous, as if someone was going to cut him down at any moment.

“Odd,” commented Balin as he got to his feet.

Thror held out his hand and called for everyone to be silent, “Hear me! As Thror, King under the Mountain, the kingdom of Urnoin, under King Aron and Erebor have reached an alliance!”

A cheer went up from both crowds and Thorin even caught himself grinning and yelling.

Thror help up his hand again for silence, “However there is an arrangement that must be met upon the two kingdoms,” everything was dead quiet now, no one moved or dared to breath, “There will be a marriage between our houses. Liliana of Urnoin, daughter of Aron, and my grandson, Thorin son of Thrain!”

If there was another cheer Thorin didn’t hear it. Everything seemed to still be quiet. People clapped him on the back and shook his hand but he heard nothing. He felt dazed as if he had taken a blow to the head.

He turned to look at Liliana and she looked about as struck he did. Her face was ashen and she just stared ahead at her father, although people were celebrating around her as well. She happened to turn and look at Thorin at the same time. Their eyes met and Thorin thought he might crawl out of his skin.

His grandfather had mentioned nothing of this. He figured he would someday wed but not for a merger between kingdoms.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Liliana couldn’t believe it. He’d found a way alright, but she hadn’t expected her father to make a bargaining chip out of her. She felt heat in her gut and was about to shout out something when she felt a hand tug at her belt.

She looked down and Alird stared up at her with his beautiful smile, “We did it Liliana! Now Father won’t have to worry anymore!” He did not understand what an arranged marriage was but he knew everything was alright.

Her breath caught in her throat. Aron’s words of the destruction of Urnoin echoed in her mind. Her brother’s life hung in the balance. If she did something to endanger it, Alird would surely did. _I did say anything,_ she thought.

She pushed a smile onto her face, “Yes, we certainly did.”


	4. An Alliance Met

                The day had been long but Thorin was glad to finally see the sun sink below the horizon. There had been a large feast for both faerie and dwarf, all getting along better than everyone had thought. With the coming of night, everyone began to grow weary from the food and drink. Soon after the moon had risen, everyone had fallen asleep.

                Thorin walked quietly out of his tent. The snores of dwarves rang out through the air and it almost made him smile. Almost. He began to walk, not really knowing where he was going, and before long he found himself at a small wooded area by a stream.

                He walked down to the bank and found a rock to sit on. Pulling out his pipe, he hunkered down and watched the water as the moonlight hit it through the trees. It was not yet autumn but some of the leaves had turned brown and fallen away.

                The young, dwarf prince sat quietly for a long time. Not paying attention to anything until he heard a loud splash. He looked up and saw a pale shape down the bank from him. It was dark and the moonlight can play tricks upon the eyes but Thorin would recognize this person anywhere.

                She had changed from her tunic and leggings to a light green gown that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Dark, red hair flowed down her back to her waist. Thorin wasn’t sure what Liliana was doing down here but he could see she was up to her shins in the water.

                Another splash came again and Thorin saw water rise up in front of her a few yards off. Only then did he see the pile of small pebbles in her hand. He stood and walked quietly behind her. If he was going to get any answers he may as well start with his “betrothed.”

                After he had stopped only a few feet behind her, she still did not turn around, just continued to throw the stones.

                “Most princesses would hate to ruin their gowns in the water to play with rocks,” Thorin said aloud, wondering what her reaction would be.

                Liliana merely paused but did not turn to look at him, she threw another stone, “Most princes would not sneak off to smoke their pipe alone. So, I think we can agree we are not like our other counter parts in the world,” only when the stone splashed did she turn to look at him, her palm not empty.

                She had noticed him then, before he had even heard her. He was sure no one had been around when he had sat down.

                “What are you doing out here?” he asked, “Besides throwing rocks.”

                She smirked at him and shrugged, “Same as you I suppose, trying to get away from all the well wishes, like I actually had something to do with the agreement.”

                Thorin’s eyes widened, he could see it in her eyes, “You didn’t know either,” it wasn’t a question but Liliana shook her head.

                “No, I didn’t,” she admitted, “But I believe we have little choice in the matter. That is, if we don’t want to start a war.”

                Thorin was about to object but then he realized the truth in her statement. To stop the engagement would mean sending the two most wealthy and powerful nations against each other. It would be a disaster.

                “You’re alright with this decision, then? With a marriage?” this was where he needed to be cautious.

                Liliana gave him a look that made him want to take a step back but he didn’t, “Yes, I’m perfectly fine with being sold off to a stranger,” she answered in an exasperated voice, then she sighed and ran a hand through her hair, “But I have no choice. My father fears for my brother’s safety and I do not blame him. He is doing what he thinks this is the best way. And if it the best way to protect my brother then I will do whatever is necessary.”

                Her eyes flashed dangerously in the moonlight and Thorin was almost taken aback, “You care a great deal for him don’t you, your brother?”

                She nodded, “Ever since he was little, I have taken care of him,” she paused then looked up at him, “So, Thorin, son of Thrain, do you think we can get along well enough to be married to each other?”

                Liliana’s stomach knotted at even thinking about his answer. He was handsome, that was no lie. With his dark, black hair and strong face. Those bright blue eyes, looking at her even now, made her shiver.

                Thorin smiled at her, she was beautiful. When he spoke though he was even surprised at his answer, “Yes, I think we can manage. Now, come out of there, you’ll catch your death.”

                Gently, he took her by the hands and pulled her out of the stream, water streaming off the hem of her dress. Her hands were cold in his, “Aren’t you freezing?”

                Liliana shrugged, “I’m a Faerie, we are more comfortable in nature, well some of us are,” she smirked at him as he let go of her hands, “some prefer the comfort of their own illusions they create with their glamor.”

                She turned and looked up. A dark form rose against the sky, “Is that the Lonely Mountain?” she asked him, turning back.

                Thorin nodded, “They’ve announced that we will be going there tomorrow.”

                This wasn’t news to Liliana, she had heard the knights talking about it earlier in the evening. Although, the thought of actually travelling to Erebor made her more nervous than actually meeting the dwarves. If she failed at impressing the dwarves her people were all but doomed.

                “It will be different then Urnoin,” she said stepping away from him and walking toward a fallen tree where Thorin noticed her shoes were.

                He followed her and sat beside her, “You’ll fit in well, as you do in your own kingdom,” he tried.

                Thorin wasn’t expecting the reaction he got but was no less taken aback as Liliana began to laugh. A sarcastic laugh, “Please, I fit in no better in Urnoin than I would living with hobbits.” Her tone sounded bitter, sad almost, “Being a daughter of the king and refusing to learn magic and taking up the sword instead does not exactly make me popular at court.”

                Thorin had heard talk of the magic faerie’s possessed. They were able to change their appearance at will, to look like anything or anyone. Among other things.

                They remained in silence until Thorin spoke, “You will fit in with us,” he said matter of factly, looking straight ahead. _Who could make their own kind feel like this?_

“Thank you,” she replied, she didn’t look at him either, she wasn’t sure if she could if she tried. No one had offered these types of words in a very long time.

She pushed these thoughts away, “It’s late,” she said, sliding her feet in her shoes, “ _if_ anyone does wake up, they’ll be wondering where we are and I don’t believe either of us want to deal with pre-wedding scandal.”

The color rose into Thorin’s face then he let out a roar of a laugh, “I suppose you are right,” he stood and helped her to her feet.

Together they walked across the field back to the base camp. The walk back was longer than they both had expected. The night had grown cooler, chills ran up and down Liliana’s arms.

Suddenly, something warm and heavy settled on her shoulders. She looked up to see Thorin’s black, wool cloak. A blush crept across her cheeks.

Thorin escorted her to her tent then bowed to her, kissing her hand, “Good night, my lady.”

Liliana smiled, “And to you, my prince,” she chuckled and went to remove his cloak but he stopped her, touching her hand.

“Keep it, for later,” he said. Liliana eyes him with a smile on her face then dipped her head.

As she disappeared into her tent, Thorin made his way back to his own bed. As he was about to enter through the opening a voice stopped him.

“Yer up late?”

Dwalin stood by one of the fire pit, arms crossed, a knowing smirked on his face.

Thorin shrugged, “I needed some air,” he answered.

A chuckle rose from Dwalin, “Aye, sure ye did. But ya lost yer cloak now. That’s bad luck.”

Looking at his long-time friend, Thorin smirked back, “It will turn up. Good night.”

Turning away, Dwalin had to fight to keep his laugh to himself. _Aye, that faerie lass is going to be the real change in him._


	5. Sapphire and Emerald

                Thorin woke with the rest of the camp and helped as everyone began to break down tents and pack up ponies. The night before both camps had mingled and camped together. Both Faerie and Dwarf helped one another.

                Thorin stretched as they brought a large tent down. While the night had been cool before, the day had turned unusually warm. The young, dwarf prince wiped sweat from his brow and stood watching all the activity.

                Dwalin came up beside him, sweating himself, “If this keeps up, we’ll be home in time for supper,” he laughed. Thorin smiled as well, everything did seem to be going very well.

                “My lords,” Dwalin and Thorin turned to see, Jory, the knight, walking up to them, “good morning.”

                Thorin nodded at the knight, he was tall with thick, blonde, curly hair. His armor gleamed bright in the morning sun and Thorin wasn’t sure if he had ever seen Jory without his armor on. Jory looked like one of the heroes people sang about in the ancient tales. Knights with high cheekbones and more courage than a bear.

                “Your people were well through the night?” Thorin asked, not sure what to ask but knew it would be rude not to speak.

                Jory looked ready to offer a reply but then a loud yell went up. The knight frowned in the direction of the noise, “Not again,” he muttered, “for a princess she causes me more headaches than an orc pack.”

                As he began to walk, Thorin and Dwalin followed close behind though it was not easy. Jory was quick paced, especially when he was frustrated. In the distance, a large group could be seen and the yelling grew even louder. The group was of dwarves and faeries in a tight circle.

                “I’m going to find out what, _exactly_ , is going on,” Jory told them, then he was gone.

                Thorin searched for a place to squeeze through but a small figure caught his eye. Prince Alird stood between two Faerie knights, watching whatever was going on inside the circle. The boy happened to turn and catch sight of Thorin and Dwalin. Alird waved at them and Thorin approached, cautiously. He remembered the way Liliana’s eye had flashed when she had mentioned protecting her brother. The idea of angering that woman was not a very keen one to him.

                Alird grinned up at the dwarf. He was a small boy pale but more white than his sister compared with his black hair. Eyes sapphire blue where Liliana’s were emerald green. “Have you come to watch my sister?”

                Thorin’s eyebrow twitched upward but before he could continue another yell came from the circle.

                “By my beard,” Dwalin blurted breathlessly.

                Turning around, Thorin saw a Faerie knight go sprawling in the dirt. Across the way, blade in hand, stood Liliana. She was breathing heavily but there was a mischievous smile on her face. Dressed in a loose, white tunic and black trousers, her hair down and around her face. She looked utterly fierce. Another Faerie ran at her from the left but she side stepped away from him. As he turned again the two locked blades, each one pushing on the other.

                Liliana gave one hard pushed then rolled out of the way, sending her opponent falling, face first, into the dirt.  Her victory was short lived as her sword was knocked out of her hand and she also tumbled to the ground.

                Another Faerie, this one twice as big as Thorin had ever seen, towered over Liliana’s tiny form where she sat on the ground. Liliana, bared her teeth at the newcomer, sweat sliding down her neck. As the big man brought his giant sword down, she rolled onto her back then onto her feet once more. There was just one problem, her sword was out of reach now.

                Thorin was about to intervene when Alird put a small hand on his arm. “Look,” said the boy, “she’d better be careful. Marrock had her beat last time. She had bruises on her for at least a week that were the color of summer berries, deep deep purple.”

                _Bruises?_ Thorin thought, _then this is not the first time she has pulled a stunt like this._

                The two began to circle each other, moving quietly. When Liliana was directly across from him, something caught Thorin’s eye. The person behind Liliana, watching, was a Faerie. They were exactly the same height.

                _Impossible. Yesterday, I had to look down at her slightly. Today, she’s grown three feet._

Before more could be thought about, Liliana pulled something from her belt. A long coil of a brown whip. The handle flashed white, probably made of bone, Thorin guessed. As she brought her arm down, the whip made an ear shattering _crack_ on the ground. Marrock shuffled uneasily now. The whip snapped again and Liliana took a step forward.

                Everything was still until the princess brought the whip back again and slashed it forward, but this time it did not hit the ground. The end of the whip caught onto Marrock’s ankle and before he could do anything, Liliana jerked back with all her strength on her handle, the muscles standing out in her arm.

                Marrock fell with a great crash, his sword falling onto the ground. The large warrior moved to pick up his blade, but it was too late. Liliana had strode across the ground her foot was now placed on the shining metal. She reached down and picked up the sword, holding it over her head. The crowd cheered and Thorin even found himself cheering.

                “Liliana!”

                Liliana flinched and let out a groan. She turned to see Jory striding across the training ground. Liliana was sure his glamour was up because she knew his face would be purple with anger underneath.

                Flipping the sword, Liliana caught it by the blade, careful not to cut herself. She offered the handle to Marrock as the warrior climbed to his feet. He accepted gratefully and stepped away as Jory came to a stop behind Liliana.

                By now, the crowd had dispersed besides Alird, Thorin and Dwalin. They watched with unease as the Faerie knight glowered down at the princess. Liliana ran a hand through her hair, strands sticking to her cheeks and neck.

                “Go on,” Liliana turned to look at the Faerie, “say what you want, you’re going to anyway.” She began to wrap up her whip as Jory glared at her. If looks could kill, Liliana was sure she wouldn’t have made it past her teenage years.

                “You are going to be the death of me,” and with that he strode off but not without stopping next to Alird, “heaven forbid you end up like her,” he said to the prince then stalked off.

                Liliana laughed as she found a rock to sit on. As the adrenaline rushed out of her body, she began to feel the wounds she’d actually received. Bruises on her ribs, a small nick in her shoulder. She was pretty sure her ear was bleeding from a dodge she had nearly not gotten away from.

                “You’re in trouble,” Alird said in a sing song voice, making Dwalin laugh.

                Rolling her eyes and smiling, “What else is new,” Liliana looked at the two dwarves, “Jory has never been too thrilled with my choice of learning combat. But he was the one who taught me everything.”

                Her eyes sparked again with that mischievous look, making Thorin tilt his head to look at her. He was still curious about the height trick she had pulled.

                “And she’s the best ever!” Alird cheered, he hopped around his sister, “Liliana can beat anyone! That’s why, when I become king, she will be my best knight!”

                The mischievous look fell away from Liliana’s face and was replaced with a look of pain. Alird did not know that his beloved sister would be leaving him. It made sense, the prince was still a child and Liliana could not bear it to tell him the truth just yet. Thorin was tempted to place a hand on her shoulder but Liliana recovered quickly. Before the boy could see it, Liliana forced a small smile onto her face.

                “And has his majesty packed his things yet,” she asked, reaching down to massage her shins.

                Alird crossed his small arms over his chest and looked at her, “Alayna said she would do it for me,” he answered confidently.

                Liliana rolled her eyes again, “Yes, but all kings pack their own bag for a trip, or at least help out. No scoot,” she pushed his shoulder gently to get him moving.

                He was slow moving, but finally the boy went begrudgingly, making his sister promise to ride with him on the way to Erebor. Saying good bye to Thorin and Dwalin, he left.

                Liliana watched him go, his small form being followed by the two guards who usually accompanied him everywhere he went. _He will get tired of that as he gets older, I bet,_ she thought.

                “You fight well,” Liliana turned, remembering both Thorin and Dwalin were there.

                She could feel the heat creep into her face but she fought it back down, “Thank you, my lord.”

                “Thorin,” he corrected, earning himself a coy smile.

                “Now how about explaining what the trick was with your height?” Dwalin asked, crossing his large arms over his chest.

                Both Liliana and Thorin looked at the dwarf and Thorin was almost relieved he didn’t have to ask.

                Liliana grinned at Dwalin, impishly, “Most, if not all faeries, can do magic,” she purred, making Dwalin take an involuntary step back. Dwarves did not trust magic. Liliana laughed, doubling over.

                “I thought you chose not to learn magic,” Thorin asked, watching her carefully, she still had a one weapon on her that he knew of.

                She stood, “I didn’t learn it, this….trait, I was just born with,” she stood over them, then walked over to her nearly forgotten blade. She picked it up then began to walk back. Before she reached them however, Thorin thought he saw the air around Liliana shift but he wasn’t sure. When she stepped up to him again she had shrunk to his height. He was able to look straight into her eyes.

                “Bless my beard. Witchcraft,” Dwalin said, hand moving to his axe.

                Liliana looked at him, “Hardly, Faeries are able to change their shape and make people see what they want them to see. Mine however is my actual appearance. It is customary for Faerie’s to be at the same level as their spouses.”

                She glanced back at the Thorin shyly, his blue eyes scanning her face. When a smile fluttered onto his lips thought she was going to puddle onto the ground. The thought made her want to kick herself.

                Thorin watched a slight pink cross Liliana’s cheeks, but made no move to point any attention to it. He looked and saw the splotch of blood on the shoulder of the white tunic she wore, “You’re hurt,” he grabbed her arm, but with the strength and gentleness of someone who worked at a forge.

                Liliana tensed, “I-It’s just a scratch nothing more. I’ve had a lot worse, believe you me,” she placed her hand on his, a shock of electricity surging between the two. Sapphire and emerald eyes stared at each other.

                Forgotten on the other side, Dwalin watched the two with great amusement. Thorin had been popular with dwarven women in Erebor, liked to talk to them, but Dwalin wasn’t sure if he had ever seen the Dwarf prince more curious about anyone than the woman who stood in front of him.

                She was strong, Dwalin could tell. On her fingers were small cuts and he was sure there were more scars hidden underneath her sleeves. The spark between the two was obvious but Dwalin guessed those two would be too stubborn to recognize it themselves. Dwalin himself didn’t particularly trust fairies but seeing this girl fight made her a little more trustworthy. You could always tell a person’s heart by the way they fought. Liliana’s style was graceful, almost a dance as she moved on the balls of her feet. She was good with a sword but it appeared her favorite weapon was her whip.

                A loud horn sounded in the distance and sent Thorin and Liliana jumping away from each other. Dwalin resisted the urge to laugh.

                Liliana bowed to the two dwarves, “I will see you both later. Thorin,” she nodded then looked at Dwalin, which he wasn’t expecting, “Master Dwalin.”

                She turned and plucked a black cape from a stump and pulled it over her shoulders as she walked back to her camp. As she left, she glanced over her shoulder at Thorin and winked.

                If Dwalin had something to drink he was sure he would have spat it out. He looked at his friend, “Is that you-?”

                Thorin shook his head, smiling, “Don’t ask.”

               


	6. Making A Statement

                The gates of Erebor rose up before them and it took Liliana all she had to not let her mouth hang open. She was speechless. Two giant, stone dwarves stood guard outside the doors. The Lonely Mountain itself rose high into the clouds above.

                “Are you impressed,” Thorin asked riding up beside her.

                Liliana turned to look at him, a large smile on her face, “I’ve never seen anything more beautiful,” she exclaimed.

                This put a smile on Thorin’s face as they finally rode up to the gate. The large company stopped and began to dismount. Thorin slid off his pony and walked to Liliana’s mount. He helped her down led her inside the doors.

                There were many people milling about. Dwarves reuniting with loved ones, some shouting orders to others. A voice called out over all of them.

                “Thorin!”

                A female dwarf came running through the crowd, her skirts gathered in her hands to help her move better. Thorin had just enough time to let go of Liliana’s hand before he was nearly bowled over by the dwarf.

                “Brother you’re finally back!” she exclaimed, laughing.

                Thorin laughed and hugged the girl to him. She was small, with the same colored hair as Thorin. Bright, brown doe eyes looked up at him, they smiled as she did. Finally the two released, but the girl still held onto Thorin’s hand.

                He held out his hand to Liliana, “Liliana this is Dis, my sister.”

                The girl turned and finally looked at the woman beside her brother. This was the faerie princess everyone had been talking about, the one her brother was going to marry. She was beautiful, with her red hair and green eyes, dressed in a green gown.

                Liliana bowed, “My lady,” but Dis didn’t move, she just watched. Then without warning, she lunged forward, hugging Liliana around her waist.

                “Welcome,” Dis said, looking up, making Liliana laugh.

                After a moment, Dis let go and looked at them both, “Grandfather has ordered for a feast for tonight. To celebrate! There will be dancing, and music-  
                “And hopefully people coming to their senses.”

                All three turned to look at whose voice had interrupted. Another female dwarf stood there, maybe a little older than Dis herself. She was blonde, almost golden haired with dark eyes that were almost black.

                Dis grinned at her, “Oh Mara, there you are! I thought I had lost you in the crowd.”

                Mara walked forward, “I decided to walk and not run,” she answered Dis, “Thorin it is good to see you home safely,” she curtsied to him.

                Thorin bowed slightly, “Mara, this is Liliana of Urnoin. Liliana, this is Mara, a family friend of ours.”

                Mara gave Liliana a cold look but nodded at her. Liliana gave a slight bow to the she-dwarf, “A pleasure, my lady,” Liliana greeted.

                The she-dwarf did not reply but turned to look at Thorin, “I see you are unharmed, some expected you to come back placed under a spell,” she glanced at Liliana briefly.

                Liliana felt her anger boil although she was used to comments like this. Thoughts of cutting the dwarf’s beard off crossed her mind.

                “Liliana!” Alird’s voice cut through the red haze. He came from behind and tugged on her hand. He looked at Dis and Mara warily.

                Taking a deep breath, Liliana squeezed his hand, “Alird this is Thorin’s sister, Dis, and their friend Mara.”

                “Hello,” Alird said shyly, sliding behind Liliana, his head peering out from behind her leg.

                “Hi!” Dis replied but Mara said nothing.

                Alird tugged on Liliana’s hand, “Father wants us. King Thror has given us quarters to stay in.”’

                Liliana nodded, “Alright,” she turned to the she-dwarves, “It was pleasure to meet you, ladies, “she lied through her teeth. Dis seemed nice enough but Mara had apparently taken on a mission to hate her.

                Dis grinned. Thorin moved to Liliana’s side, “I will escort you both there,” he offered.

                “No,” Mara placed a hand on his shoulder, “Your grandfather wishes to see you. Immediately”

                Thorin looked ready to protest but Liliana stopped him with a hand on his arm, “Go to Thror, we’ll be just fine,” she smiled then let Alird lead her through the crowd to where Jory was waiting on them.

                Thorin watched them go and once they were out of sight he turned to Mara who looked pretty smug, standing there.

                “That was very rude, Mara,” Dis said, placing her hands on her hips, “They are our guests.” The she-dwarf said nothing as she crossed her arms

                “And one will be your Queen,” Thorin said darkly.

                Mara’s eyes flashed, “Have the lot of you gone mad? They’re _Faeries_ they are not to be trusted. We’ve all heard the stories of their dark ways. She and her people will be the death of us all. Hopefully, Thror will see to that before this all goes badly. And you Thorin, will be able to have a suitable match.” She turned on heel and stalked away.

                “She like you, ya know. Before you all left, she had actually convinced her father to speak to Grandfather about a marriage proposal,” Dis told Thorin as she pulled his hand and began to lead him out of the crowded hall.

                Thorin followed behind, Mara was not usually like that or he had never noticed anyway. He had noticed the way Liliana’s eye had flashed in anger but she had restrained herself, as if she had trained herself to do just that. His blood boiled, she infuriated him and made him even more curious at the same time. That Faerie, that woman.

                “Keep up, Thorin. Grandfather does want to see us,” his sister scolded him, as if he were the younger sibling.

**O.O.O.O**

                Liliana stepped past the guard and into the living quarters her family would be sharing. Again her breath was nearly stolen away as she entered. A roaring fire was set into the wall and the entirety of the room was carved from the very rock of the mountain. Stone usually had a cold look but this, this felt like a house, warm and comfortable.

                “Liliana, come here, child.”

                She turned to her father, where he stood by the fire. Jory stood there as well as a female dwarf. Liliana stifled a groan, another she-dwarf. This one had a stern face and was a great deal older than Mara and Dis. Her eye were blue while her beard and hair were a lovely shade of grey.

                “Liliana,” Aron said again, “This is Masha,” gesturing to the dwarf, “Your new teacher.”

                Liliana arched an eyebrow at her father, “Teacher? Why do I need a dwarf teach-?” she stopped abruptly as Masha walked forward. As the dwarf woman strode forward, her beard fell away and she grew taller, thinning and reshaping all together. In the blink of an eye, there stood a Faerie woman with bright silver hair.

                Masha put a hand underneath Liliana’s chin and turned it up, “She’s pretty enough I will give you that, your majesty. Strong yes, healthy yes. She will do well at bearing children, no doubt about it with those hips,” she let go of Liliana’s chin and began to circle her, “although she seems very skinny, the dwarves won’t like that much.”

                “I’m sorry, did I miss something,” she pulled back her and took a step back toward the door.

                Jory made a move to step between the two women but Masha held up her hand, “I will speak with her.”

                The knight looked at King Aron, who nodded, “Very well. I must go see King Thror, make sure she is ready for tonight, Masha. Come along, Alird.”

                Masha curtsied serenely as Aron and Jory left the room. Aron touched his daughter’s shoulder as he passed then took his son by the hand. Jory gave her an apologetic smile. Then they were out the door and gone.

                When they were alone, Liliana was careful to keep her distance from the Faerie woman, however Masha didn’t seem to notice. Masha kept looking her up and down then finally sighed, “Well come one, we’ve got a lot of work to do. I will explain everything if you will come one.”

                The woman turned and began walking to an adjacent room. Curiosity got the better of Liliana and she followed. The next room was a bedroom, decorated in gold and silver. A canopy bed stood against one wall, there was also a wardrobe, bedside tables, a changing screen and even a vanity mirror/table. In the corner was her luggage from their journey. _This must be mine._

                Masha walked to the vanity and pulled the stool out, gesturing for Liliana to sit. Liliana just stood in the doorway, not making any move to come any closer.

                The Faerie sighed, “I’m not going to bite you, now come here,” she ordered.

                Liliana jumped slightly at the command in Masha’s voice and reluctantly obeyed. She sat at the table and watched the other woman through the reflection in the mirror. Masha picked up a brush and began to run it through Liliana’s hair.

                “You have a right not to trust me. You are in a new place with strangers but I am here to help you,” Masha looked into Liliana’s eyes in the mirror, “But I am the _only_ one here you can trust.”

                “Who are you?” Liliana asked, “Before you transformed you had the form a dwarf.”

                Resuming her brushing, Masha spoke, “I left Urnoin, my homeland, long ago, probably around the time your parents were wed. As you know, Faeries can fall in love with anyone, we are not a prejudiced people. I found my love with a dwarf, a dwarf of Erebor. Dwarves, however, have not been so kind to Faeries. I used my glamour to hide my true appearance. For years I have lived here, within the mountain and even after my husband and children had died I had not dared to leave.”

                This struck Liliana. This woman had been here all this time, her love was so strong she could not bear to leave where his presence had once been. What kind of love that must be?

                “That still doesn’t answer why you volunteered to teach me, whatever it is you’re going to teach me,” Liliana retorted.

                “I have hid for a long time. Dwarves and Faeries are not enemies and with your match to the prince, will finally be the end of that,” Masha replied, “You two will forge the next great alliance. And I believe a Faerie can change the fate of this kingdom. The dwarves of this kingdom are good people. In time, Thorin will become King and with that right comes a sickness, a Dragon sickness. I’m hoping that with you, he will beat that sickness. ”

                Liliana wasn’t sure what to make of all of that. Nothing this big had rested on her shoulders before. Her, save Thorin, son of Thrain. This woman had to be mad.

                A hand found her shoulder and Liliana looked up into Masha’s dark, blue eyes, “Don’t trouble yourself on that dear. That bridge can be crossed later in time. For now, we must make sure that you do well here.” Masha turned Liliana’s head back toward the mirror and began brushing again.

                “What can you teach me?” Liliana asked, surprising herself.

                Masha smiled in the mirror, “Tell me who you have met today, when you arrived.” Liliana told her about Dis and Mara and Masha wrinkled her nose. “Dis, princess of Erebor, a title you two will soon share, is a beauty of a child. Charm and grace, she is Thorin’s younger sister. Although she is the youngest of Thrain’s three children. You have yet to meet Frerin, the younger brother but he should be there tonight.”

                “And the other? Mara, was her name,” the princess asked.

                “Ah, Mara, now that is a tricky one. She is the daughter of Lord Mogon. She is well enough, and I can tell you she is used to getting her way. Her father meant to have a meeting with Thror about making a marriage match between Mara and Thorin, but apparently you got there first,” Masha laughed.

                A sudden sense of nausea passed through her. She had met two people today and one already hated her, “I’m doomed,” she laid her head against the vanity table with a thud.

                Masha smacked the back of her head and yanked the girl back into a sitting position, “You are not, now pay attention. It is not one dwarf I am worried about it is the rest of the court, pulling Liliana to her feet she moved over to the wardrobe, “When I am done, no one will question you belong here,” she yanked open the wardrobe doors and began sorting through dresses that had been placed inside.

                “Tomorrow,” Masha began, “Your father has told me you will travel back to Urnoin and the prince will come to fetch you. Once he arrives, the ceremony that will bond you two together will take place and you will travel back to Erebor.”

                Another wave of nausea passed through Liliana again. _Tomorrow? Then that means the ceremony will be in less than two days._ Faeries didn’t have wedding ceremonies like other races. A faerie’s love was supposed to be pure and untamable, making their nature of taking just one mate unnecessary. The ceremony was for two true mates.

                “Aha!” Masha exclaimed as she pulled a gown from the back of the wardrobe.

                Liliana’s mouth dropped open, “Oh no. Not that one, I will look-“

                “Fantastic,” Masha finished, “This will drive the very thought of your presence home in all of their minds. This, child, will make a statement no one will forget.”


	7. Iron Burns

                “What’s eating you, lad,” Balin asked, coming up beside Thorin where he stood on a balcony overlooking the feast hall.

                Thorin turned and glanced at the older dwarf, “It’s nothing,” he told him, turning to look back out over the dwarves moving about, waiting for the feast to begin. He couldn’t help but wonder if Liliana would even show now, not after Mara had been so hostile. Although, he wondered if he should be more worried about Mara’s safety if she was left alone with the Faerie princess.

                Said she-dwarf walked into the hall and turned most heads of the dwarven men. Mara bowed to Thorin as she passed and gave him a beautiful smile. Thorin still couldn’t forget what Dis had told him about Mara wanting her father to get Thror to marry her to Thorin. The thought made him shiver. Although he was sure a few days ago he wouldn’t have minded.

                “Nervous about tomorrow?” Balin asked grinning from ear to ear at Thorin’s discomfort. In all the years he had known the Dwarf prince, he had never seen him so flustered.

                “Not exactly. I just didn’t expect for this to be going so quickly. What is a mating ceremony?” Thorin asked Balin. When Balin shrugged they both just laughed. There was nothing Thorin could do about it, he leaned on the railing and emerald eyes swam up in front of his vision.

                Beside him, Thorin heard Balin give a small gasp and he turned to find out what was going on. What he saw almost made him give his own gasp. Liliana walked down the hall dressed in a white gown that had strands of thread that shone with many colors in the candlelight. She looked like a living version of the Arkenstone. A dwarf woman was at her side, someone Thorin had never seen before, she caught sight of Thorin first and a wicked smile spread over her face. Liliana had not seen Thorin yet. When they got close enough the woman pulled on Liliana’s elbow and nodded toward Thorin, then pushed Liliana forward, nearly sending her crashing to the ground. If Thorin hadn’t reached out and caught her, she would have hit the ground.

                Liliana looked up at Thorin, cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. She righted herself, “Thank you,” she said, and Thorin grinned at her.

                Masha stepped up next to Dwalin, watching the two. “You did that on purpose,” Balin whispered to Masha.

                Masha shrugged, “I don’t know what you mean. I merely sent the snowball down the hill.” Balin chuckled and offered the woman his arm and the two left Thorin and Liliana behind, but they didn’t notice.

                “You look beautiful,” Thorin told her and he reveled in watching her blush again.

                Taking a deep breath, Liliana looked up into his face, “And you look quite dashing yourself,” she replied watching his smirk appear.

                Thorin offered her his arm, “Shall we descend into the lion’s den?” Liliana answered by taking his arm and letting him lead her down into the hall. Thorin had never been a protective man but the looks others were sending Liliana made him want to roar with pride; and anger. Looks of lust and looks of suspicion were flashed their way, he was especially pleased to see Mara’s face flush red with anger.

                He led Liliana to the table at the head of the hall and pulled out her chair for her. No sooner had he sat himself down, Thror stood from his place at the table. The Dwarf king smiled at my subjects who cheered until he held up his hand for quiet.

                “My friends. Welcome! Tonight, we celebrate!” He lifted his goblet off the table, “To the joining of two kingdoms, to the dawn of a new era, to Thorin and Liliana!”

                The hall erupted with noise. Shouts and cheers. Then the food was brought out. Plates upon plates of meat, potatoes, and ale. Liliana found it all quite enjoyable. Faerie feasts were so tame and quiet. Music played and people talked but not like this.

                To her the hall came alive. Alive with color and laughter and song, which was off key, but sounded wonderful just the same. Where Faerie food was sweet, Dwarven food was hearty and thick. The ale tasted bitter on her tongue but she drank the whole goblet anyway, anything but the Faerie wine that could put you in a comatose state after a few sips.

                Thorin watched Liliana for a long time. She seemed happy, her eyes always scanning the hall, a smile on her face. Two dwarves who had become very drunk began to quarrel and fight on the ground. After a moment the two hugged each other. Liliana laughed, something Thorin had not seen her do, and he was surprised. He was even more surprised she finished her drink. Both of them.

                He touched her shoulder and pointed to a group who had begun to beat a rhythm on the table with the silver ware. Their song drifted out across to them and he watched Liliana move her head slightly to the beat.

                A young dwarf boy came to the table and offered Liliana a rose. She smiled and took it, kissing the boy on the cheek. Masha watched with a smile on her face. People were coming up to the table and congratulating _both_ Thorin and Liliana. The girl had actually done it, the dwarves loved her, somehow.

                Masha stood and walked to the table when there was a free moment. She leaned down and whispered in Liliana’s ear, “You did it, you wonderful girl. Welcome home.” Liliana relaxed and smiled up at Masha, taking the woman’s hand in her own.

                “Thank you,” Liliana replied. Masha moved away, going to sit by the side to watch.

                Thorin watched the old, dwarf woman walk away. He had not heard what she had said to Liliana but Liliana was smiling and he decided to let it go.

                “Yer going to make a fine bride,” Dwalin rumbled at Liliana as he stumbled up to the table. It was obvious to Thorin that he had had a few drinks already, “we’ll make a dwarf out of ya yet, lass.”

                Liliana laughed, tipping her head back a little, “Really, and exactly what do I need to know first, Master Dwalin?” she asked.

                “Don’t get him started,” Thorin laughed but it was too late, Dwalin called for a pitcher of ale.

                When the pitcher was brought, Dwalin filled his cup then hers to the brim, some of it spilling over the side. “Now, you need to,” he hiccupped, “Drink that all the way, a real dwarf can hold their drink!” To prove his point, he downed the whole thing in one swig. When he lowered the flagon, he swayed a little on his feet, “Now you.”

                Liliana picked up the glass and glanced at Thorin. He just shrugged and smiled at her. Liliana looked back at Dwalin and gave him a mischievous grin. Before they could say anything she tipped the glass back and drank. When at last she sat it down, the cup was empty. She wiped her mouth daintily, “Was that alright?”

                Dwalin roared with laughter, “You’ll be a dwarf yet, lass,” he leaned over the table and kissed Liliana’s cheek. He waved goodbye, taking the pitcher with him and disappeared into the crowd.

                Leaning back in her chair, Liliana felt the room spin a little. How many drinks was that? Two, three, four? She couldn’t remember and couldn’t care. The hall was beginning to grow very warm.

                Something touched her shoulder and she looked up at Thorin as he grinned at her. “Dwalin is going to challenge you to drinking contests from now on,” he chuckled and Liliana laughed.

                Thorin stood and offered her his hand, “Come on, I want to show you something,” she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. Together they left the hall and the noise started to fall away behind. As they walked, Liliana couldn’t help but notice how vast the passages were and how ornate their carvings. Gold, silver and all forms of jewels were everywhere. In the trim and the lamps were made of crystal.

                They turned a corridor and Thorin pulled her past a set of double doors and shut the doors behind them. The room was massive, the ceiling toward over them. In the middle of the room was a hunk of rock coming down from the ceiling, veins of gold threaded through it. At the bottom of the rock sat a chair. Thror’s throne. A light was shining from something in laid in the throne.

                Thorin took her hand and led her up to the throne. They paused in front of it and Liliana was able to see what the light was. A stone was in the throne and it threw off a light all its own.

                “The Arkenstone,” Thorin explained.

                _The heart of the mountain,_ Liliana thought looking at the beautiful white gem. Thorin tugged on her hand and they kept moving. Through more doorways and up another flight of stairs. Liliana wasn’t sure if she could find her way back without him.

                As the climbed the last few steps, they arrived at a door. Thorin turned to her releasing her hands, “Close your eyes.”

                Liliana arched her eyebrow then did as she was told. The sound of the door creaking open rang in her ears, then Thorin took her hands once more. She swayed more from the drink when her eyes were closed and Thorin was afraid she was going to fall. Their footsteps didn’t echo anymore and a cool breeze blew over her skin.

                “Open your eyes,” Thorin whispered in her ear, his breath ghosting over her neck.

                When she did, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. They were in a garden, a garden laid into the side of the mountain. There was a small pond and benches and flowers. Liliana couldn’t believe it, it was so beautiful. She walked forward to the stone railing and looked out. They were high up, high enough for her to see the entire city of Dale below and across the plains. Everything was bathed in moonlight.

                Liliana turned back to Thorin, who was watching her, smiling, “This is absolutely beautiful,” she said.

                “I’m glad you like it,” Thorin said, walking forward, “It seemed like a place you would like. No one comes up here, if you needed somewhere to go, it’s always open to you,” he stopped next to her at the railing.

                Tears burned behind Liliana’s eyes, no one had ever done such a nice thing for her, “Thank you,” she whispered, placing a hand on his arm.

                Those blue eyes found her green ones and he smiled. Even in the moonlight, her cheeks were still pink from the drinking she had done. She had done so well, the dwarves of Erebor seemed to love her. Thorin tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. His hand glided over her cheek and she leaned against it. She was so soft, so pale.

                They were close together now. Liliana wasn’t thinking but she had never been one to not act. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his lips. Thorin met her the rest of the way, hand cupping her cheek and deepening the kiss. His other hand went to her waist and pulled her closer. Her hands rested one on his shoulder and the other around his neck.

                “You have got to be kidding!”

                Both Thorin and Liliana started broke the kiss and turned toward the voice. Mara stood there, arms crossed and eyes narrowed dangerously. Her orange and red dress were darker in the moonlight, like fire.

                “What did you do, drug him, you witch!” Mara hissed at Liliana.

                Liliana said nothing, just watched the other woman and not realizing she was still holding onto Thorin, and vice versa.

                “Leave Mara,” Thorin growled, his hand tightening on Liliana’s waist.

                Mara turned her eyes on him and they took on a sad look, “Thorin, don’t you understand she’s poison. She shouldn’t be here.”

                Finally, Liliana could take it no longer, she stepped away from Thorin and faced Mara, “What quarrel do you have with me? I have done nothing to you,” she pleaded.

                “I should be where you’re standing! You’re a freak, you don’t belong here,” as Mara spoke she stalked closer. The two were only feet apart now. The words felt like a slap but Liliana tried to ignore them.

                “I’m staying,” Liliana said, her voice level and chin lifted.

                Rage seeped into Mara’s eyes, “Over my dead body!” she screeched, and lunged forward.

                Liliana stepped back but Mara grabbed her wrist. A burning pain sprouted from Liliana’s wrist and she screamed. The Faerie threw a punch with her free hand and clipped Mara on the chin, making the dwarf let go. They both stumbled backward, Thorin catching Liliana and Mara falling on her behind.  A dribble of blood was pouring from Mara’s lip.

                Thorin thought he was going to tear her in half. It had all happened so fast. Liliana’s scream had nearly sent him into a frenzy. Mara, seeing how dark his eyes grew, stood and fled back through the door. Thorin made a move to shout for the guards but a hand on his arm stopped him.

                “Don’t. It’s fine, I’m alright,” Liliana told him. She struggled to right herself, the drink and the pain making her woozy. Her wrist burned like fire.

                Putting a hand underneath her knees, he picked her up and carried her to the nearest stone bench. He kneeled in front of her and took her wrist in his hand. A black scorch mark lay on her pale skin, the skin around it, red and irritated.

                “What weapon did she have on her?” Thorin asked aloud.

                “She probably didn’t,” Liliana answered, she could see the mark now, “She had rings on her fingers. One must have been made of iron. Iron burns faeries and can make us deathly ill if ingested.”

                Thorin stared up at her, “I am so sorry. I should have never let her near you,” he looked down at the burn on her skin.

                A hand slid under his chin and made him look up at her, “I’m not sorry. This is not the first time I have been burned, nor will it be the last. It’s not your fault, I’d do it over again if I could,” she winked at him and he gave her a smile.

                Liliana stood and pulled him to his feet with her, “Although, I think it’s past time we were headed back. Mara can’t be the only one to notice our absence,” she moved to pull away but he held her hands fast.

                Looking up at him, she saw a smirk rise onto his face, “Why are you so interesting?” he admitted, watching her face.

                Liliana shrugged, “When you figure it out please tell me, I’m dying to know,” she giggled and before she knew it, his mouth was on hers again.


	8. Be Prepared

                “Liliana, come on girl, you have to get up! The dwarves will be here soon!” Masha scolded, yanking the sheets off Liliana’s body.

                Liliana glared at the other woman through narrowed eyes. Masha had kept her up the night before, making sure all of Liliana’s clothes and necessary belongings were packed. When Thorin, Thror, Thrain and the rest of their company arrived, Faerie messengers would take Liliana’s things back to Erebor.

                Sitting up slowly, mostly to make the old woman angry, Liliana stretched her arms over her head. Outside the window, the sun was coming over the horizon. She rubbed her head, still sure that the headache from the dwarf feast was still hanging around, even though that had been two nights ago.

                From behind, something hit Liliana in the back of the head. A pillow fell to the ground and Liliana turned to see Masha standing in the doorway, tapping her foot on the ground. Masha had taken her Faerie form upon leaving Erebor. Liliana stood and followed Masha into the bathroom. The Faerie woman already had a bath drawn for her and wasted no time getting Liliana into it.

               “Now let’s hurry,” Masha explained, grabbing a pitcher of warm water and dumping it unceremoniously over Liliana’s head then grabbing the shampoo and working it into the girl’s hair, “we have a lot to do today before they get there. And when they do, young lady, you will not go sneaking off with the prince until after the ceremony.”

               Liliana rolled her eyes as her hair was washed. After Liliana and Thorin had left the garden, Thorin had escorted her back to her chamber. No one seemed to be awake when she entered, but when she had made it to her bedroom, Masha had been waiting, an agitated look in her eye. For the rest of the night and the whole next day, Masha had scolded her for being reckless and irresponsible. When the woman had seen the burn mark on Liliana’s wrist, Liliana thought Masha’s head was going to explode. It took hours to calm her down but when she finally did, Masha still had an angry look on her face. 

              When it was time for the Faerie’s to leave, Masha hardly left Liliana’s side, keeping an eye out for Mara. Although, she still didn’t forget who had kept Liliana out late. When Thorin approached Liliana to bid her farewell, Masha stood just inches behind Liliana, letting Thorin only kiss the princess’ hand. After that was done she very nearly dragged Liliana by the hair onto her horse.

              “Wrist,” Masha ordered and Liliana lifted her hurt wrist out of the water. The wound was still tender but not unbearable. The black had come off but the skin still remained pink. Gently, Masha rubbed the burn with a clean cloth with some type of soap that sent a cooling sensation over Liliana’s skin. The strong smell of mint wafted into her nose.

               Once Masha was satisfied with her handy work, she removed Liliana from the tub and wrapped her in a fluffy towel. Back in Liliana’s chamber, Masha busied herself with getting her dressed. A large tunic that fell to Liliana’s knees was thrust over her head and she was sat in front of her vanity mirror. When the woman laid out another dress on the bed, Liliana resisted the urge to groan. All she wanted was a pair of pants and time to herself in the training yard but that was apparently out of the question.

              Upon their arrival to Urnoin, Masha had hadn’t let Liliana out of her sight and had taken away all of her weapons. Even her dagger and harness she wore around her leg, “Ladies don’t need their weapons on their ceremony night,” Masha scolded.

              As Masha was drying her hair with a towel there was a small knock on the door. Masha called for them to enter and the door opened to reveal Alird in the doorway. He didn’t wait to be invited in, just entered and shut the door behind him. Alird nodded to Masha as she greeted him and walked to Liliana’s bed, throwing himself upon it.

              “You’re up early, little duck,” Liliana said to her brother from underneath the towel.

               Alird watched his sister, smiling to himself when Masha removed the towel from Liliana’s head and her hair flew out everywhere.

               “I couldn’t sleep,” Alird muttered, he looked to the piece of cloth that had been laid out. The color was dark green of Urnoin’s banners. A heavy silver belt lay beside it with a rose and a series of swirls were engraved into the metal, “What is this?” he asked wrinkling his nose.

               Turning to look over her shoulder from where she was now brushing out Liliana’s hair, “That is your sister’s ceremony dress. She’ll be wearing it today.”

               Alird frowned, everyone had been talking about the ceremony non-stop for days and he was almost sick of it. Why was everyone so excited for a ceremony that would send his sister away? Nobody had told him what was happening until he had made his nanny, Alayna, tell him what had happened. Alayna had told him that the ceremony was the way to bond his sister and Prince Thorin together. Then Liliana would go to live with the dwarves in Erebor.

_It’s not fair!_ Alird thought, _she’s my sister, not Prince Thorin’s. He has his own!”_

              Liliana glanced in the mirror and saw the look on her brother’s face. Tears brimmed his eyes and his lip quivered. .

              “Masha, leave us for a moment,” Liliana said.

               Masha was about to shout at her, then she saw the look Liliana was giving her. The princess’ eyes were hard in the reflection of the mirror and her chin was raised high, in a royal manor.

              The woman bowed, “Yes, my lady. I will go check some last minute details and then be back,” she bowed her head and left the room.

              Liliana stood and went to the bed, laying down on her back in front of Alird, “That woman has checked last minute details at least five times,” she muttered, smirking at Alird, but the prince didn’t smile.

              “She’s probably making sure everything is perfect for when they take you away,” he sniffled, and rubbed at his eyes with his sleeve.           

               Rolling over onto her side, Liliana propped herself up on her elbow, “Take me away? Alird, what are you talking about?” then it hit her, “You mean the ceremony. Oh, little duck, they aren’t taking me away.”

              “Yes they are!” he shouted, then burst into tears, “Alayna says Prince Thorin is taking you back to Erebor to live forever. Oh, Liliana, Father won’t let them will he? Please say it is all just a game and you’re not leaving. I don’t want you to go,” he began to cry harder.

              Liliana sat up and took him into her arms, rubbing his back to soothe him, “Hush now, little one. Everything will be alright. I do have to go but it’s not forever. You will see me again. I’ll come back for visits and birthdays,” she pulled him back and wiped at his tears, “I don’t want to leave you either but I have to go.”

              Alird sniffed, his sobs turning into hiccups, “I don’t understand why you have to go with them. Nobody tells me anything.”

              Liliana had to resist the urge not to laugh, “Well,” she cleared her throat, “I’m going back with the dwarves to live because one day, I’m going to marry Prince Thorin,” the words still sounded surreal to even her own ears, “and one day he will be king of his people.”

              Wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve again, Alird was silent for a moment, “So, if he becomes King, then you will be Queen, right?”

              His sister nodded and he scrunched up his face, “Well, I guess that sounds alright. You would make a great Queen. But Liliana I don’t want to lose you,” his eyes looked ready to spill with tears again.

              “You won’t,” Liliana replied, “That will never happen. We will write every week and plus you gain a brother as well. Prince Thorin will become my husband and he will be your brother-in-law.” She hoped she wasn’t confusing the boy. Alird was fragile as it was.

               Alird’s tiny fingers tapped his chin, “I suppose that will be alright, but make it twice a week, deal?” he stuck out his hand and she shook it, laughing. Another question popped into the young prince’s head, “Liliana, were you happy in Erebor? At the feast, you smiled a lot and laughed more. You don’t usually do that at parties here.”

               The question struck her. Liliana hadn’t realized Alird had been watching her at the feast. A blush rose to her cheeks, “Well, I think I will be happy there, I can’t really say for sure.”

               Alird took this as a satisfying answer then he lay, belly first on the bed, “Sing to me, please, sister. I like it when you sing.”

               Rolling her eyes, she ran her hand through her brother’s raven hair, “As his majesty wishes,” she teased.

_“Home is behind,_

_The world ahead,_

_And there are many paths to tread._

_Through shadow,_

_To the edge of night._

_Until the stars are all alight._

_Mist and shadow,_

_Cloud and shade,_

_All shall fade._

_All shall,_

_Fade.”_

           When she had finished her song she looked down and saw Alird smiling at her. He was a beautiful child and it broke her heart to know that it would be a very long time before she saw him again. A knock on the door got their attention, Masha stood in the doorway.

           “Alayna requires your presence, your majesty, I believe she has your wardrobe ready,” Masha said to Alird, bowing her head respectively. Alird hopped off the bed and made for the door, he looked back at Liliana and smiled then left, closing the door behind him.

           Liliana put her face in her hands, trying not to cry. The tears in her brother’s eyes made her heart break every time. Masha stepped over and placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder.

            “He’ll be alright, girl,” Masha told her, helping her to her feet, “You have been strong for him for long enough, now it is his turn.”

            Merely nodding her head, Liliana allowed herself to be drawn to the other side of the bed and the wardrobe. There was something else lying beside her ceremony dress, covered in a thick cloth, Liliana hadn’t remembered seeing Masha bring it in.

            “What is that?” Liliana asked, pointing at the cloth.

              Masha grinned then twitched the cloth back to reveal a dress underneath, the color a midnight blue with silver trim designed with dwarvish runes. It was so beautiful, Liliana put a hand to her mouth.

             “It’s lovely,” she shook her head and looked at the woman, “What is it for?”

              “It is for you,” she steered Liliana back to the vanity, as she sat, Masha began to pull her hair back from her face, twisting it, “You will go through the ceremony in the colors of your family. Of Urnoin. But tonight, when it is all said and done, you will belong to Erebor. Thus, when you leave here for the last time, you will wear the color of Durin.”

               The nausea whirled through her again. This was it, it was actually happening. After tonight this would no longer be her home, she would no longer practice here, play with her brother, or listen in at her father’s meetings.

               The feel of a brush against her hair made Liliana relax slightly. Pins were placed in her hair to make it stay,  Masha appeared at her shoulder, smiling, “There, nearly ready.”

               Outside, a horn blew, signaling the arrival of guests, “Great my in-laws are here,” Liliana groaned, beginning to feel very warm.

               “Now stop that,” Masha scolded, “You’ve walked into a fighting ring and never once were nervous. Why is now any different?” she disappeared from the mirror to go to the window.

              “Because none of my opponents wanted to mate match with me!” Liliana exclaimed, covering her face with her hands, hoping this was all a dream.

              Masha rolled her eyes for a change and looked out over the courtyard as the dwarves rode and dismounted. The sun was rising higher in the sky, at exactly noon, the ceremony would begin, “Well, there’s no time to think, get your dress on or we’ll be late and I would like to be back in Erebor by tonight.”

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

               Thorin had heard tales of the Faerie city of Urnoin. How its walls shone bright as crystal and how it always seemed to be spring and sunny within the city.

                As the dwarf party entered the gates, the smell of roses almost overtook Thorin. There seemed to be something sweet in the air, almost like the smell from a candy shop. Other Faeries mingled in the courtyard they had entered. All were dressed in fine clothing0of silks and jewels but their appearances were all so different.

               A man with blue skin, the color of the sky watched them as he stroked his green bread, his eyes mostly focused on Dwalin toward the back. A woman, whose skin looked normal, looked at Thorin and he realized her eyes were that of a cat’s, bright yellow with a slit. She licked her blood red lips and began to start toward them.

               “Back down, child, or I will knock that pretty head of yours off myself,” a voice snapped. The cat-eyed woman took off and Thorin was looking at Masha, Liliana’s now handmaiden. Her dark grey hair was pulled back into a bun and she wore a green dress. She strode toward them with every confidence of a noble lady. She bowed to them all then straightened. Thorin had never been so happy to see the dwarf woman.

               “Welcome, my lords, to Urnoin. Forgive his majesty, but King Aron couldn’t come to meet you. He has taken it upon himself to see final arrangements are made for this afternoon,” she folded her hands delicately in front of her. Thorin was surprised to not see Liliana standing behind her. Masha had hardly let the girl out of her sight two days before.

                Thror greeted Masha with kindness and began to ask her questions but Thorin began to look around. The Faeries who had heard Masha’s order had dispersed but had not all disappeared. From doorways and windows, they watched almost hungry looking and even more curious.

                “If you will follow me,” Masha said, “I will show you to a suite the King has had prepared for you. There you may rest and refresh yourselves.”

                 The woman turned and led the group put of the courtyard and through the castle. They didn’t walk a long way before Masha turned a corner and led them into a large room with chairs and mirrors and even a long table of food.

                 Masha bowed to the dwarves and began to leave but Thorin stopped her in the doorway. The woman gave him an angry look but allowed him to speak.

                  “Is she?” Thorin wasn’t sure what he wanted to ask. Was Liliana going to go through with this? Had she said anything? Was her arm alright? All these thoughts rushed through his head and hated it.

                   Sighing, Masha leaned against the doorframe, “Nervous? Yes, she is. And so are you, I can tell just by looking at ya. You both deserve each other for all the worrying you do,” she glanced at his belt and saw Thorin’s sword then her eyes flicked back up to his, “I will say this though. I am not a suspicious person. Old yes, but that, no. However, there is a change in the air, I can feel it in my bones. Bring your blade, she will not have hers on her. You saw the Fair Folk out in the courtyard, they are restless and some do not agree to this alliance. Be on your guard until you get her out of these gates.”

                   With that she left, leaving Thorin to watch after her as she left to find her mistress, wherever she was. 

                    “Thorin! There you are,” Thrain said, laying a hand on his son’s shoulder, “Are you alright, son?” Thorin merely nodded and allowed his father to lead him back inside so he could change his clothes. As servants moved about getting his things ready under the order of Dis who had insisted on accompanying them, Thorin was lost in deep thought again.

                     What trouble had Masha been speaking about? He knew the alliance between Erebor and Urnoin was not agreed upon by most but would someone really interfere when it was so close to being completed?

                    From the corner of the room, Dis began shouting at Thorin’s younger brother, Frerin, for not cooperating on dressing. When Dis got on about how the wardrobe should be fashioned, no one got in her way, not even Dwalin, who would wear a pink hat if Dis asked him to.

                    Thorin smiled to himself as he listened to his siblings bicker. He had been shadowing under his grandfather of late, being groomed to become the next king and had not spent much time with either Dis or Frerin. Now, he would learn to rule not only a kingdom, but with a queen.

                    “Thorin,” Dis scolded pushing a pile of clothes into his arms, “Hurry up and get out of your riding clothes. The ceremony will start soon and you will be late!”

                     His sister pushed him behind the dressing screen and hollered for Frerin to help him. Thorin rolled his eyes as his brother entered behind the screen with him, rubbing the back of his neck. Frerin was young, he had a beard but still was in his adolescent years. The raven hair that was their family trait was also in Thrain’s middle child.

                    Frerin turned as Thorin changed into a midnight blue tunic and black pants and a blue overcoat to match. As Frerin helped him buckle his belt he looked up at his brother, “Are you nervous?”

                   “Petrified,” Thorin answered and that earned him a chuckle from Frerin.

                   Next came his arm guards, “What is she like?”

                   The question caught the older brother off guard. Over the years, the two brother’s had grown apart. They had once been very close, going everywhere together, but as Thorin began spending more and more time with their grandfather, the connection became broken.

                   “She seems strong,” Thorin began slowly, “As if she has had to be strong with no choice about it. It seems like she’s alive and she brings life to all who see her. It’s….extraordinary.”

                   Frerin smiled up at his brother, he had seen Liliana when she had first entered Erebor. Frerin had been watching as his brother had come through the gates, a woman on his arm. Thorin was right, she did seem to radiate something. A light, almost. He had watched as Mara had insulted her but she still did not attack, was only cordial. She acted the way a lady would, no, the way a queen would.

                    It was obvious to Frerin his brother liked her, he was also sure that maybe Liliana could help break the curse that lay over his family. The dragon sickness that was beginning to sink its teeth deep into his grandfather’s mind.

                  “Are you two finished yet?” Dis called.

                  “Coming!” Frerin yelled, looking Thorin over once more, “Alright, you’re ready.”

                   “Am I?” Thorin chuckled, throwing his arm around his brother’s shoulders, “I’m not sure which I’m more afraid of, this ceremony or Dis’ anger if I’m late.”


	9. Secret Door

The ceremony was to take place in a courtyard of the palace. The area itself was immensely large enough to fit both the dwarf party and that of the Fae. A large oak tree grew tall in the center, its roots snaking in and out of the ground, rising higher than some trolls in places. The Faerie’s had decorated the area to make the area resemble a day in autumn.

Leaves of oranges, red, and yellows fell from the branches of the oak but high above there was still green to be seen. Lights were placed here and there.

Thorin was still confused about the talk he had had with Masha, but he had heard the warning in her voice and decided to head it. The dwarves filed into the courtyard, most wary of being on unfamiliar ground.

King Aron approached them, with a kind smile on his face. He began to speak immediately to Thror and Thrain, as if this were no big ordeal instead of giving his only daughter away.

Thorin saw Alird, across the courtyard, watching him. The once pleasant face now looked upset and afraid.

_They’ve finally told the poor lad, where she’ll be going. After today, he and his sister will be apart,_ Thorin thought sadly. He did not know the boy very well but Thorin also did not wish to see him unhappy.

A hand came to rest lightly on Thorin’s shoulder. The prince looked up to see Aron smiling down at him. He guided Thorin away from his group and toward the large oak tree.

“You look very handsome, Thorin,” Aron said as the paused within a section of roots that almost made for a stage.

Thorin bowed his head, “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Aron just chuckled, “Just Aron will do, my son.” Thorin nodded, “Just a few short hours and our side of this alliance shall be complete. What a splendid feeling that shall be to know this whole business will be over and done,” he said, almost dreamily.

Hearing this, Thorin wanted to yell into the king’s face. To ask him how he could be so cruel to send his own child, his own blood, away to serve as a bargaining chip. However, the sound of horns sounded through the air, cutting off his train of thought.

While he had been speaking with the king, all manner of Faerie had filed into the courtyard and now the area was nearly full. Thorin’s family stood behind him, Dis already holding a white handkerchief. He looked all around but every exit seemed to be blocked. Everything was dead silent, the only sound to be heard was the rustling of the leaves as they dropped.

From the other side of the courtyard came Masha. Dressed in a golden gown of dwarven style. Whispers were heard on the Fae side but nothing was done. The woman looked left then right before she stepped to the right side of the doorway and demurely lowered her head, a small smile on her lips.

Alird came next, dressed in the green of Urnoin. The green brought his fairness even more than it had before but now his chin was held high in defiance. The prince stepped to the left and held his hand out.

Another shadow passed inside the doorway, but the figure did not emerge immediately like its companions. Finally, Liliana did step out into the bright sunshine, her hair shining like liquid fire down her back. Like her brother, she wore a dress of green, similar to the one Thorin had seen her in at the river, a thousand years ago.

Gently, Liliana took Alird’s hand and together they walked toward Thorin and Aron. More whispers went up through the crowd. Some seemed hateful, but others were curious. The wanted monarch and the destined, walking hand in hand. It seemed like ages for both Liliana and Thorin before she and her brother finally reached the oak.

Alird kissed his sister’s hand then backed away, doing his best to smile. Liliana had the fight the urge not to grab her brother and keep him close. She wasn’t sure if it were nerves or what, but something felt wrong, she could taste it in the air.

Aron had Liliana and Thorin face each other and stood behind them. He grinned at everyone, his ease seeming to have returned once he was back on familiar ground.

“My friends, my subjects, my guests,” he turned to everyone in turn as he spoke in a loud and clear voice, “today we unite not just two beings but two kingdoms!”

A light cheer went up through the crowd before Aron continued, “As Faerie’s our life is represented like the changing of the sun. The sunrise is our birth, noon is our middle life, the sunset is our old age, and night is our death. We begin this ceremony when the sun is highest in the sky, to signify these two lives joining together as they journey through their life together.”

Liliana thought she was going to be sick. Her father kept going on and on about to lives joining. Her kind believed in love, were very passionate about it. A Faerie, however, never kept with more than one lover normally. They had true mates but nothing more. Love was shared, but did she love Thorin? How could she, she didn’t even know him.

_But you’re the one who kissed him, stupid,_ her subconscious berated her.

Across from her, Thorin wasn’t feeling much better about the whole thing. All around him, he felt as if someone were ready to spring and stab him in the back.

“Now Thorin, son of Thrain, please bestow your gift of amity.”

Aron’s voice cut through both Liliana and Thorin’s thoughts. The gift of amity, this was the gift one gave to their mate to show their love and honesty.

From his coat pocket, Thorin drew out a stone tied on a leather cord. The stone was smoothed and polished, taken from the Lonely Mountain itself. The symbol engraved into the stone was the one that was also inlaid into Thror’s throne. The sign of the house of Durin.

“From Erebor and my line, I, Thorin, son of Thrain, pledge my heart and my life to you,” Thorin hoped he said the words properly as he slid the necklace of Liliana’s head. The stone came to rest at the base of her throat and Thorin couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride washed over him.

Masha appeared behind Liliana and slid something into her hand. Taking a deep breath, Liliana reached for Thorin’s hand and he willingly obliged. On his finger she placed a simple silver ring on his left hand, “From Urnoin and my line, I, Liliana, daughter of Aron, pledge my heart and my life to you.”

Ever so gently, Thorin leaned down and planted a kiss on her mouth. The crowd cheered more enthusiastically than Liliana would have expected, although she chalked that up to the Fae wanting to celebrate. The dwarves were easily heard over the crowd as well.

Liliana looked at Thorin and he gave her a relieved smile but neither had time to speak before they were ushered away. Masha came behind them whispering commands at them to make way toward the Great Hall. She seated them behind a table, draped in white cloth. Before long well-wishers came forward congratulating them and bringing them gifts. Most of the gifts were of flowers and jewels.

Thorin wasn’t sure how many people he had talked to but he thought they were all running together. He turned to look at Liliana, the stone gleaming at her throat in the Hall’s light, but she was turned speaking to a Faerie Lord.

In front of Thorin, someone set something in front of him. When he looked up at the newcomer he saw it was the woman from earlier, the woman with the cat’s eyes. Now he could see how golden they were in color. Thorin’s ears felt as if they had popped and a sweet perfume began to fill the air.

The woman placed a glass flute in Thorin’s hands. The liquid inside was a bright pink and smelled of peaches. “Drink,” her voice said, but the cat-eyed woman’s lips never moved.

Thorin began to obey, lifting the glass toward him mouth, but before he was halfway there and hand covered the top of his glass.

Instantly, the connection was broken and Thorin looked over to see that the hand belonged Liliana. Liliana’s emerald eyes flashed dangerously bright. Seeing this, the cat-eyed woman backed up physically, flinching as if she had been struck.

“Move away,” Liliana growled and Thorin felt hair stand up on the back of his neck. The cat-eyed woman nodded her head and backed away from the table and ran out of the Hall. The whole time no one had approached and no one seemed to have noticed the encounter.

Liliana took the glass away from Thorin, and gingerly placed it to the other side of the table for someone to pick up, “If that is the worst thing that happens, we may walk out of here unscathed,” she mused, looking back at him.

“What was that?” Thorin asked, gesturing to the glass.

Drinking from her own glass, she paused, “If I had my guess? Poison, most likely.”

Thorin thought he was going to be sick, “Poison!” he stared at Liliana, who had now found an interest in the tablecloth, “You saved me. If I died this whole alliance would be over.”

Looking up to meet his eyes, now full of pain, “And then a war would begin,” she smirked at him, “Besides I’m growing quite fond of you.”

“Really?” Thorin purred yanking her chair closer, amused at how her body tensed and how she tried to hide it.

A blush tried to creep up her neck but Liliana forced it down, “Yes, attractiveness does help.”

Thorin was about ready to comment but a loud scream came from the back of the Hall. A Faerie fell on the ground, blood already pooling around him.

From around the corners of the room armed men stood, blades drawn and helms covering their faces. Black cloaks were drawn around their shoulders. There were close to thirty maybe forty and what race they were no one could tell. Their appearance brought shouts among the guests and sent many of them toward the doors, but those had already been locked.

Both Thorin and Liliana stood from the table, the dwarves already following suit. Thorin pulled his sword from his belt, eyes narrowing dangerously. Liliana also went for her weapon but was left grabbing only air. She cursed Masha, the woman had told her not bring a weapon and, of course, the one night she listened, a battle ensued.

The room was silent for all of three seconds before the battle broke out. There were shouts of anger as warriors dove for the masked men, Aron even uttered a battle cry as he leaped into the fray.

Dis ran up the steps to the head table, Thorin yanked her behind him and pushed her toward Liliana, “Defend her!” he yelled over the noise.

“With what,” Liliana yelled back, “I don’t have a weapon!”

Without a second thought, Thorin tossed Liliana his sword and she caught it easily with one hand, the other was trying to hold Dis up before she fainted. Thorin turned and yelled at Dwalin, who was busy driving an axe into a masked man’s torso. Pulling the blade free he yanked a sword free from his belt and tossed it to Thorin.

As he caught the blade, a masked man ran at Thorin but he was too late. With one turn, he sliced the man and sent him tumbling away.

Frerin ran up to his brother from the crowd. He was panting hard, his own sword clutched in hand, “There’s so many. I only counted three dozen when they came in but they just keep coming!”

From behind them a high pitched scream pierced the air. Both brothers turn at the sound of their sister’s voice, ready to spring forward.

A masked man had come up on the other side of the table. The man reached for Dis but he fell short when a sword came across his shoulder. Liliana pushed Dis behind her, putting herself between Dis and her attacker. The man had staggered from her blow but came forward again, this time with a dagger in hand. He didn’t move far before Liliana sent him flying down the small step, dead before he hit the floor.

Liliana turned, breathing and pushing hair out of her face with her hand. Thorin and Frerin did all but stand there with their mouths hanging open.

“We’re keeping her,” Frerin said, but if anyone heard his comment they chose to ignore it.

Grabbing Dis by the arm, Liliana deposited the poor girl in her vacated seat. Thorin crossed over to them laying a hand on his sister’s shoulder, “Are you alright?” he asked to Dis, then looked at Liliana. The both nodded.

Dis had never been trained for battle, she had refused to learn to pick up a weapon thinking she would never have to use one.

“Alird? Where’s Alird?” Liliana searched the room frantically and was about to stride into the crowd before Thorin caught her arm, pulling her back.

“If you go out there, you’ll be killed. We’ll find him, I swear,” Thorin said and waited until Liliana nodded before he released her.

A voice from behind them called out, “I know where the prince is.”

Frerin, Thorin, and Liliana turned toward the noise. (Dis staying where she was looking dazed.) An old man stood there, his haggard face watching them cautiously, keeping his eyes especially on the two dwarf princes. He looked to be a Faerie, bit Liliana wasn’t sure she had ever seen one so old. His hands were gloved in thick, leather gloves.

“Where! Please, where is my brother?” Liliana pleaded.

The old man looked back at Loloana and tilted his head to the side, “I saw them take him away before the fighting broke out, I did. Buts I know where they’ve taken him. I can take you there,” he crooned stepping closer.

Frerin whirled and kicked at a masked man, sending him flying backward, “How are we going to reach him, there’s too many of them and the exits are blocked,” he huffed raising his sword and lowering himself into a defensive crouch.

“There be a secret passage out of here. Just there,” he pointed to a small crack in the wall that looked like, if pushed, would open into a full door, Liliana couldn’t believe she had missed it, “That’s how I gots in. I can get ya there, but I can only take one of you,” the man explained

Liliana turned and looked up at Thorin. It took all he had not to snap the old man’s neck but he restrained himself, “No we go together, or not at all, it’s safer.”

“Thorin!” Frerin yelled, and Thorin saw five masked invaders heading their way, all in a straight line, swords flashing.

“There be no time! Give me one and we can open the doors from the other side!” The old man shouted.

Liliana’s grip tightened on her sword, it was a heavy blade, heavier than she was used to. At the moment she really wished she had her whip, “I’ll go. Get to my father and your grandfather,” she told Thorin, “Tell them what’s happened and then try to keep them at bay for as long as you can until we can get the doors open. There are too many innocent people in here.”

Thorin knew she was right but he didn’t like this idea. Not with so many of the enemy in one place, but she had a point. They could get nowhere without the doors being opened from the other side. He nodded and she squeezed his hand tightly before running off behind the old man. The two slipped through the crack and were gone as if they had vanished.

Turning Thorin stepped up next to his brother and steeled himself. With a loud, dwarvish battle cry he leaped forward.

0.0.0.0

Liliana ran as fast as she could behind the old man, her dress hindering her almost every way possible. Once they had come through the door, they had immediately descended down a flight of stairs. With one hand, Liliana yanked up her skirts and held onto her sword with the other. Once they hit the bottom of the stairs, the old man immediately turned right. He paused long enough to grab a torch from the wall and began walking at a brisk pace. Liliana still had to jog to keep up with him.

After what felt like an eternity, Liliana had stopped trying to memorize turns and became more focused on how she was going to handle her situation.

“How much farther, we have to be in the middle of the palace,” she stated and the old man stopped.

They had come to a large stone room that was lit with more torches and set an eerie glow about the stones. There were no windows and only one other door at the other end of the room, which the old man blocked the way to

“Aye, so we are,” he crooned, pulling a wicked looking knife from his belt.

Liliana saw the knife and watched as the old man turned to face her, an evil grin plastered on his face, “Where is my brother, sir?” she asked calmly, although it felt like her insides were turning to soup. Still, she held her sword out with both hands, the dwarves metal shining in the glow of the torches.

The old man tilted his head to the side, still smiling, “Truth be told, yer majesty, I don’t rightly know where he’d be. But that seemed the best way to get ya away from those dwarves,” he spat on the ground.

Glancing behind him, Liliana judged that there was a very slim chance of getting by the man without him blocking her. And she couldn’t go back the way she came, he clearly knew thw way beter than she did.

“And why get me away from them? They are our guests,” she asked, trying in vain to come up with an idea.

The smile turned into a sneer, “Guests, bah! They’re filthy, greedy creatures who care ‘bout nothing but gold and themselves. How dare they claim our heir as their own?” he raged to no one in particular.

“My brother is heir,” she said, shuffling slightly to her right.

“But you would have been,” the man pointed the knife at her at shook it as if he were scolding a child with his finger, “That _boy_ should not have lived this long. We need a strong leader and Aron has grown weak and mad. No, he decided our strongest heir would go to the highest bidder and he actually allowed dirty dwarves to take our honor from us! They will pay, all of them.”

A red rage started to well behind Liliana’s eyes but she managed, barely, to swallow it down, she took another step to her right, “So what, kill my father, my brother and the dwarves? Then make me Queen? I would never sit on a throne so dirty,” she spat.

In a flash, the old man lunged forward and stabbed at her right arm, Liliana reared back but not fast enough. White hot pain shot down her arm, make her drop her sword. The blade clattered loudly onto the stone floor.

Liliana clutched at her arm, blood sliding between her fingers. He had not only cut her, but she was able to see his knife now, it was made of iron. She should have known when she saw he was wearing gloves.

“Make you Queen? Yes, that had been the original idea, but people have seen you. Saw you at their feast. You looked strong there, you _wanted_ to be among them. Ya became unclean, so no, you will not be Queen. Unfortunately, you will have to die, but don’t be frightened, I will leave your body here but it will be joined here after by all those who dare interfere with the Fae!”

He raised his knife and began to bring it down.

O.O.O.O.O

Thorin slashed his blade and knocked another opponent to the ground. He wiped his brow and looked around him. Already, he had defeated many attackers but still they kept coming.

Glancing behind him, Thorin looked to see the crack in the wall where Liliana and the old man had disappeared through. No one appeared again and the doors of the hall had still not opened. Turning away Thorin tried to keep his head clear the thought of something happening to her made him sick to his stomach and he dared not lose focus on the battle.

“Thorin!” Dwalin’s voice roared out of the crowd.

Thorin looked to see the tall Dwarf, parting the mob easily with his axe one handed. As Dwalin stepped up to Thorin, the former pushed something at the Prince, “Thought this might interest ya,” Dwalin growled then turned and sank into a defensive crouch.

Looking down, Thorin felt his heart leap into his throat. Blue eyes, tears streaming from the corners, stared up at him. Alird.

“My sister, where is she?” Alird asked, shaking and more tears threatening to spill.

Thorin ignored his question and held the boy to his side as he began backing up toward the table, “Dwalin! Frerin! Can you hold them?” he shouted over the voices.

Frerin looked over his shoulder at his older brother, he caught sight of Alird and his eyes widened, “Yes, go!”

Thorin turned and began to step up next to the table but a masked man got in his way. The man was about to bring down his sword when a voice cut him off.

“Enough!”

The entire hall fell silent and still as everyone turned to look at once. Even the man in front of Thorin and Alird moved aside to see behind him.

Liliana stepped forward dress torn and body bloody, then old was in front of her, the sword Thorin had given her at his throat.

Liliana’s eyes flashed and her voice was deep, “I said, enough or he dies.” 


	10. Promise after Dangerous Promise

   Liliana’s dress was in shreds. The sleeves were gone and shallow cuts decorated the skin where they should have been. A large cut shone with blood on her neck close to her collar bone.  
   “Enough,” she growled and the Hall became so silent you could hear a pin drop.  
Liliana pushed the old man forward and he fell to one knee. To Thorin, the old man looked worse than the princess he had tried to attack; his whole body was beaten with bruises that were already turning purple.  
   “Liliana, what happened?” Aron stepped forward out of the crowd as Thror appeared behind Thorin.  
   Still standing, Liliana looked fierce but exhausted and not in a patient mood, “Not all agree to this alliance. This was designed to be an ambush; a plot to murder the royal families,” her voice carried clearly for all to hear.  
   Murmurs went through the crowd like gusts of wind. Aron glanced behind him then turned and announced to the Hall, “You all are dismissed. We will deal with this, have no fear my people.”  
   As people began to depart, Masha appeared beside Liliana, “Sit, child,” she whispered in the young woman’s ear but Liliana pretended not to hear her until Masha grabbed her arm, “You will be no good to anyone if you faint. Now sit, girl, no one will think less of you.”  
   “Please Liliana,” Dis pleased with the red head, approaching from her opposite side. Finally, Liliana nodded her agreement and allowed them to guide her to a chair.  
   “I believe it would be wise if we discuss what we are to do about this matter,” Thror said finding it best to get straight to the point.  
   Aron turned to the Dwarf King, “I did not know this would happen. I understand if you wish to leave this alliance.”  
   “If either of you choose to leave this alliance it will be taken as weakness,” Liliana interrupted, glaring from her chair, “from both of our kingdoms and all across Middle Earth.”  
   Thorin was the first to speak, “She’s right,” surprising everyone, “If we falter now we leave ourselves open for attack.”  
   Aron flushed red, “Then what,” he looked at his daughter in particular, “Do we pretend as if nothing has happened? Tra-la-la!”    
   “They think you’re weak,” Liliana growled at her father, “They wanted us dead because they thought you have gone mad and threw this alliance together to protect your own hide.”  
   Father and daughter glared at each other; and the tension seemed to build in the air between them. The rest of the party remained silent until Aron relented, throwing his hands into the air, “Thror, what say you?”  
   Thror slid his eyes over all who were present. All seemed to be tired; breathing heavily due to their battle. He eyed the young woman in the chair across from him specifically. She was strong, taking on a single attacker even after being disarmed and badly injured. This princess demanded respect and she had defended Thror’s people and family.  
   “I agree with them, I regret to say,” Thror finally answered, looking to Thorin and Liliana, “If all are agreed, we should proceed as planned.”  
   Aron huffed loudly, “Very well,” then he began barking orders and everyone else began speaking at once.  
   Thrain approached Liliana and gave her a small bow of his head, “My father has given the order that we will depart within the hour. Do you need assistance to your chambers?” he asked respectively.  
   Liliana felt her back straighten automatically as she stood from her chair. The cuts on her arms stung like fire and already the adrenalin that had fueled her earlier was starting to drain away and make her limbs feel heavy. She kept this all hidden, behind a mask of politeness.  
   “No, thank you, my lord,” she finally answered, “Masha will be all I need.”  
   Taking this as her cue, Masha appeared by her mistress’ side. Liliana bowed to Thrain as he had done to her then made her way toward the door with Masha.    She only stopped at the door long enough to tell a serving girl to send Jory to her chambers immediately. Then both left.  
   Thorin and Dis watched as both princess and lady departed.  
   “Brother,” Dis began to Thorin, “I don’t believe I understand. Liliana could have ended this alliance without any grief from either kingdom. Why did she decide to continue?”  
   For a long moment, Thorin did not answer, “Because she understands that if she remains, no one in Urnoin will be safe. She will sacrifice to save her homeland.”  
                                                                                         *~*~*~*  
   Jory knocked on Princess Liliana’s door. He was curious as to why Her Highness had called for him, and him specifically.  
   Before him, the door opened to reveal Masha, who had changed into her Fae form for the time being. Jory who had seen this before was not taken aback by her appearance. Masha ushered him into the room, she seemed suspicious, even sticking her head outside to see if the knight had been followed.  
   Inside, the room was alight with the glow of the setting sun coming in through the windows. Liliana stood facing one of the said windows watching the courtyard below. She had changed from the tattered dress to a midnight blue gown that seemed to be of Dwarf craftsmanship. When she turned, Liliana smiled gently at Jory and he could see bandages wrapped around her arms just beneath her sleeves, “Thank you, Masha. Would you leave us for a moment?”  
   Expecting to hear a quick response from the woman, Jory was surprised to see Masha bow then depart without another word.  
   “Jory,” Liliana began, her tone becoming serious, “How loyal are you to Urnoin?”  
   Jory was taken aback by the question but answered without hesitation, “I would lay down my life for it.”  
   Liliana nodded placing a hand on her chin, “I have a favor to ask of you, Jory. I ask you because you seem to be the only one I can trust here,” the knight remained silent, waiting for her to go on, “My father is a good man and he means well. He does not see the damage he can cause by just wanting to protect his people. It is time to start a new era.”  
   “Your brother is already being groomed for the throne, Your Highness,” Jory reminded her, though his doubt hung like a black cloud in the back of his mind.  
   Liliana shook her head sadly, “He has his studies but a brain alone cannot be King. A king needs to know the ways of his people; their pain, their happiness, everything. Alird has the heart of a King, I know it Jory; he is capable of doing all of these things. He has the strength. For too long has my brother been hidden behind the walls of this castle,” stepping forward Liliana placed a hand on Jory’s arm, “Help him, Jory. If anyone can guide Alird it is you. Teach him to fight and teach him strategy as you did with me so many years ago. Make him understand how important his studies are. And most importantly, let him know he can be a greater king than even our father because he can.”  
   Her words hung in the air between them as Liliana finished speaking. Tears stood in the corners of her eyes but she dared not let them fall.  
   Without thinking, Jory closed the space between them and pulled Liliana into an embrace. Since she was old enough to wield a weapon, Jory had taught the young princess about combat and over time head had come to think of her has a younger sister.  
   “By all the strength I possess,” Jory whispered into her hair, “I will protect him and help him.”  
   Liliana embraced him back; relief washing over her. They stayed this was for a few moments before they broke apart.  
   “The Dwarves will be expecting you, best not keep them waiting,” said Jory with a small smile, from his pocket he drew out a small package wrapped in simple silver paper, “I was not able to give it to you before the fighting broke out,” he explained.  
   Gently, Liliana took the package and unwrapped it. Inside the box, sat a whip that shone even in the darkness of the package. The thong of the whip was an iridescent color, almost like moonlight. The handle was made purely white and when she held it in her hands it felt as if were made specifically made for her.  
   “The city of Urnoin glows white. Even though you are going into the mountain, where it is dark, you will still shine with the Faerie light.”  
   Liliana wiped tears from her eyes, “Thank you, Jory.”  
   With that, the knight made his way toward the door. Before he opened it, Jory paused, “Just so you know, there are many who are extremely loyal to you, Your Highness. If you call I will be one of those who will answer. So do not ever think you are alone,” then he was gone.  
   Standing alone in the room where she had spent her childhood, Liliana clasped the whip in her hand, liking the way it felt in her hand. Everything in the room was silent except for the shouts of the dwarves coming from the courtyard below. Saying a mental good-bye, Liliana moved to her door and was surprised to find someone leaning against the wall across from her, the corridor had grown dark and the figure was hard to make out.  
   Liliana almost grabbed for her whip but when the person spoke, “I was wondering if you were having second thoughts,” came Thorin’s voice, followed by him pushing him off the wall and into the light her door let out.  
   Sighing with relief, Liliana coiled her whip and attached it to her hip by her belt, “And you almost scared me half to death,” she chuckled, “What are you doing up here?”  
  “I came to find you. We are ready to leave,” he paused, “then I saw your knight leave.”  
   Liliana thought she caught a hint of jealousness in Thorin’s tone but she chose to ignore it, “I asked him here. I needed a favor of him. Then he gave me my gift,” she gestured to the whip at her side.  
   Thorin looked at the bright weapon at her side, he nodded then looked back to her, “You seem to have gained the height advantage,” he replied with a smirk.  
   Confused, the red head arched an eyebrow at him, then it hit her. During her fight with the old looking Fae she had changed her height unconsciously.   Looking at Thorin now, she was close to a foot and a half taller than him.  
   She laughed, “It would appear you are right,” she took a step back inside her room, then judging the distance between them, she stepped forward again but by the time her foot hit the ground she and Thorin were eye level again, “I don’t think that will be a problem now that I will remain at this height from now on.  Although, I do suppose I will forget what being tall feels like.”  
   Thorin smiled at her and offered her his arm, “We await your call, my lady.”  
   As Liliana took his arm, they made their way down to the courtyard. Dwarves were moving here and there making last minute changes for the journey. The sun in the distance was nearly behind the mountains.  
   As Thorin and Liliana appeared, Aron stepped forward to speak to Liliana. Thorin bowed and moved away to let them have their space but kept within distance. The entire kingdom of Urnoin seemed to jump from tension as if another attack could happen at any moment.  
   “You can still say no, Liliana,” Aron said to his daughter, who was watching the dwarves pack the caravan and did not answer.  
   The king was about to speak again but Liliana cut him off, “I’ve made my decision, I’m going,” she answered, turning to face her father.  
   Aron sneered, “You were against this from the beginning and now you are going along with it whole-heartedly? Is this about the Dwarf Prince? Do you honestly think you love him, or vice versa? Be reasonable, Liliana.”  
   “This isn’t about him,” Liliana said in a dangerously calm voice, “This is about you.”  
   Off to the side, Thorin had been joined by Dwalin and both of them looked curiously toward the conversing father and daughter, catching every word. Aron had his back to the two dwarves and did not see them and Liliana who was aware of them, paid them no mind.  
   “Alird will not grow with me protecting him every step of the way. It pains me to say that but it is true. He is not as weak as you have led everyone to believe, Father. Alird deserves the chance to be every bit of the true king he will become. That means he must be treated like any other boy who grows up to be a king; combat lessons, history, writing, and letting him play with other children. I’m going because this will be a way to protect him while he grows,” Liliana’s eyes narrowed at Aron, “However, as the matter stands in our laws I am now bound Erebor. You made that bargaining chip, not me. But I assure you, Father, if any, and I mean any, harm befalls my brother I will come back. I do not care if I have to come alone or with an entire Dwarf army at my back, either way, I will kill you myself,” with that, Liliana turned and went to find her brother to tell him goodbye.  
   Dwalin swallowed nervously next to Thorin, “Remind me not to make her angry.”  
   Thorin was in the same disbelief as his friend, but it looked as if Aron was in another state of terror. The Faerie King looked as if he had no doubts that his daughter would make good on her promise if he ever but the young prince in danger.  
   Alird and Liliana’s was a tearful one. More tears came from Alird than from Liliana. It was hard for the young prince to speak but he managed to give his sister a gift. A golden bracelet made from Faerie gold. The trinket was light as a feather but was designed with gems and markings. Clearly magic made.  
   “I-I made it myself,” Alird said, trying to stop his tears from flowing.  
   Immediately, Liliana placed it on her left wrist then took his tiny hands in hers, “I will never take it off, I promise.” With one last hug, she rose from her knees in front of him and went to the pony that was designated for her beside Thorin’s.  
Heart heavy, she allowed Dwalin to help her into a saddle. Masha rode up behind her, already back in her dwarf form.  
   “Are you ready?” Thorin asked Liliana, and the princess nodded, giving him a small smile.  
   As the word was passed down the line, they began to move out of the gates of Urnoin and toward Erebor.


End file.
